A Thousand Septembers (Indonesian)
by Raein Ren
Summary: [Translate-fic] Kyungsoo bajingan kecil yang tak berperasaan, jatuh cinta dengan Jongin, kucing liar yang bermimpi menjadi seorang penari. KaiSoo fan-fic. rated M untuk kata yang kasar.
1. Chapter 1

**This story belongs to ****afflatusadroit****, and ****I just translate**** it.**

**Please don't reupload this story!**

**A Thousand Septembers **

**KaiSoo **

**/ Angst / Drama / Romance /**

**.**

**[PROLOG]**

**.**

**Bulan Agustus ketika Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendelanya, jemarinya menggenggam erat sebuah pena.**

**Cahaya mentari menyeka air mata, akan tetapi air mata lain luruh pada saat yang sama.**

**Do Kyungsoo bukanlah karakter cengeng, ia tidak pernah—setidaknya ia tidak mengakuinya di depan siapapun—namun, sepatu kets biru tua di bawah tempat tidurnya menyebabkan sedikit kesalahan dalam hatinya.**

**Kyungsoo mendesah, kemudian menggoreskan baris pertama dari lagunya.**

_**Kita bertemu di bulan September **_

_**Kita akan bertemu lagi di bulan September yang akan datang**_


	2. Chapter 2

P.S dari translator : Sebelum baca ini, carilah waktu yang sangat luang dan tempat yang nyaman karena membaca fanfic amazing ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

**This story belong to ****afflatusadroit****, and ****I just translate**** it.**

**Please don't reupload this story!**

**[MAIN STORY]**

**A Thousand Septembers **

**KaiSoo **

**/ Angst / Drama / Romance /**

…**::…**

Description :

Jongin adalah anak jalanan, namun memiliki sebuah _rumah_.

Kyungsoo memiliki sebuah _penthouse_, namun ia tidak memiliki _rumah._

**..::..**

* * *

Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali di bulan September.

Kyungsoo berjalan di jalanan Seoul, wajahnya tak dapat dikenali, dengan payung lucu besarnya, secara sembarangan menabrak bahu orang asing yang berbeda-beda. Ia heran bagaimana mereka semua bisa memakai ekspresi yang sama. Ia heran apa mereka tidak pernah letih karena itu.

Padahal _ia_ lekas letih.

Menjadi kaya adalah cara biasa untuk menyatakan bahwa kau bosan, ia pikir. Itulah alasan mengapa ia kabur dari—apa namanya?—ah, ya, "_gig_"—pertunjukan. Ia sering salah mengucapkan kalimat itu menjadi "_gag_", karena _sumpah_, kabur adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan ketika temannya memberitahu bahwa seseorang ingin membayar Kyungsoo untuk bernyanyi. Bernyanyi seharusnya menjadi sebuah hobi, bukan sebuah profesi, akan tetapi, hey—kau harus mencari nafkah.

Ketika ia melewati salah satu mal besar yang nampak dibangun dari uang dolar yang benar-benar banyak, ponselnya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa melirik ke benda itu, ia mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk, langkahnya semakin cepat, menyipratkan air di mana-mana. Itu Chanyeol, tidak diragukan lagi. Atau Kris yang entah bagaimana mengambil peran sebagai managernya, meskipun tak ada yang benar-benar memintanya, mengizinkannya, atau membayarnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Dan ponsel itu berdering lagi.

Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi dan berhenti di tengah-tengah trotoar, tepat di depan pintu kedai kopi (apa-apaan nama kedai kopi ini, "_Whiskers_"—janggut?!) dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Apa?" ia hanya mendesah, secara serampangan mengacuhkan beberapa orang yang meneriakinya untuk minggir, "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang terjadi," sedikit aksen Cina Kris menghembus dengan tajam ke telinganya, "Kau memiliki pertunjukkan dalam lima menit, dan aku benar-benar bersumpah, Soo, jika kau tidak berada di sini—"

"Ya, ya, kau akan merobek tenggorokanku, aku tahu," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Aku dengan senang hati memberitahumu bahwa aku ingin tenggorokanku dirobek. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan yang menyebalkan ini lagi."

"Itu mimpimu, bajingan, jangan egois dan datanglah kemari. Sekarang. Juga."

"Um, yeah, bagaimana dengan tidak?"

"Bagaimana dengan aku—"

"Permisi, Tuan, apa kau memiliki receh?"

Kyungsoo perlahan menghadap ke arah orang asing—dari sepatu kets birunya yang murahan dan mungkin juga kuno; ke matanya yang tajam dan intens. Sorot matanya terlihat apa adanya, atau pandangan itu ia pelajari di jalanan. Karena lelaki ini pasti _kucing liar_.

"Kris, aku akan meneleponmu lagi," ia memotong sumpah serapah dari Kris; mengamati orang asing ini lagi.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu percakapanmu," lelaki itu meringis meminta maaf, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang berhenti, dan aku… yah, kau terlihat baik."

Kyungsoo merasa ingin tertawa, jika ia hanya mengingat bagaimana kalimat itu meluncur. 'Baik' mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan seperti apa Kyungsoo terlihat, namun kepribadiannya jelas tidak seperti itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Um, aku," lelaki itu terlihat malu, "Aku bertanya jika kau memiliki beberapa receh. Aku belum makan seminggu, dan, yah…"

Mata mengamati. Kyungsoo merasa seperti ia sangat menyukai lelaki ini. Ia segera memutuskan bahwa ia sudah memiliki hiburan malam ini, dan ia harus membawa lelaki itu, dengan sepatu kunonya, untuk makan malam.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Kyungsoo dengar bahwa nama anak itu adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia sembilan belas tahun—satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia juga ingin menjadi seorang penari, yang tidak memiliki studio tari, rumah, dan uang untuk membelikan sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia berseri-seri, dan berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo berulang kali, ketika lelaki itu membawanya ke restoran mahal terdekat. Kyungsoo terhibur dengan cara anak itu memandangi lantai marmer krem yang mengkilat, perabotan mahal, dan kartu kredit yang Kyungsoo hempaskan di meja registrasi.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ssi!" lelaki itu, Junmyeon, tersenyum sopan (dan tatapan penuh uang ke arahnya), "Sudah cukup lama tidak kemari. Dan siapa lelaki menarik ini?"

"Anak jalanan yang aku temukan di jalan." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, degan tidak rela hampir melirik Jongin. "Meja biasa ada, kan?"

"Untuk pengunjung terbaikku, selalu."

Kalimat yang sama. Junmyeon seperti mengatakan hal yang sama kepada semua orang yang memiliki VISA di dompet mereka.

Kyungsoo bukannya peduli, ia sudah terbiasa. Orang-orang baru akan melihatmu ketika kau melemparkan uang di hadapan mereka. Kehidupan yang di bangun di atas uang adalah hal yang cukup menyedihkan, Kyungsoo yakin itu, namun untuk enam tahun, sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah terisi dengan uang. Sebenarnya ia bisa mendengar suara gumaman halus dari tagihan ketika ia jalan-jalan.

Jongin bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkan daftar setengah makanan di menu, jadi Kyungsoo memesankan makanan yang biasanya ia pesan; salmon panggang dan dua botol _wine_. Ia selalu memesan dua botol—satu untuk dirinya, satu untuk pendamping imajiner.

Anak itu melahap makanan lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya; Kyungsoo menyodorkan makanannya ke anak itu dan sembari ia melihat makanan itu menghilang, ia menyuapi jiwa abadinya dengan sebuah _wine_ bermerek "Ageless"—abadi, atau apalah itu maksudnya. Kyungsoo hampir tidak memperhatikan kalau ternyata _wine_ itu mahal.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan untuk hidup?" tanya Jongin, mulutnya penuh, "Maksudku, kau terlihat sangat kaya."

"Yeah, benar. Aku menjual diriku."

Hanya sebuah reaksi yang membuat Kyungsoo terhibur—mata melebar, mulut terbuka sedikit, sebuah tatapan bingung, semua terpampang di fitur tajam dan berkulit gelap ini.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tertawa, "Bukan tubuhku, Nak. Aku penyanyi. Sesuatu yang asli, seperti, aku benar-benar menjual sesuatu."

"Oh, bagus! Apakah itu mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Jongin menembakkan pertanyaan lain.

Apakah itu mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi? Tak seorangpun yang menanyakan Kyungsoo tentang hal itu, tidak pernah. Bahkan Kris, atau Chanyeol, atau Baekhyun, tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat, akan tetapi, ia yakin, mungkin pernah sekali, beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia menemukan dompetnya yang nyaris kosong.

"Kiranya begitu. Aku benar-benar suka bernyanyi." Ia menjawab di atas pinggiran gelas, _wine_ membasahi tenggorokkannya.

"Menyukai? Kau tidak menikmatinya lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan, tidak ada yang bisa dinikmati atau tidak bisa dinikmati."

"Aku pikir," Jongin menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, "Kau tak seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan itu jika kau tak menyukainya lagi. Jika itu membosankan, kau hanya perlu keluar."

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. Ia tak nampak terkejut dengan reaksi Kyungsoo, atau dengan jumlah alkohol yang telah diminumnya saat Jongin menghabiskan setengah piring.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan," lelaki itu mendongak lagi, "Kenapa semua orang menatap aneh padaku?"

"Karena kau terlihat menyedihkan. Tak seorangpun datang ke restoran seperti ini dengan berkaus, sepatu kets dan _hoodie_."

"Tapi kau memakai pakaian yang sama!"

Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Bisa dibilang aku bau uang. Mereka bisa menciumnya, dan mereka menghormatiku karena itu. Sebuah kartu kredit memberimu banyak kekuatan, Jongin. Jika kau tak memilikinya, maka kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Jongin tak terlihat setuju, namun tetap diam. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo takjub, bagaimana mulutnya dengan lembut mengunyah daging. Seperti ia benar-benar menikmati makan. Seperti ia menikmati hidup.

Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Setelah berdebat selama lima belas menit, dan setelah Kyungsoo mendesis di telinga Jongin bahwa ia ingin membawanya pulang, Jongin mengikutinya dengan tenang ke _penthouse_, sepatu ketsnya mencicit ketika mereka masuk melalui pintu.

"Ini…" Jongin berkedip, mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Berkilau? Mewah? Mengesankan?" Kyungsoo menyemburkan istilah-istilah yang biasa digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan apartemennya, keironisan menetes di setiap suku kata, akan tetapi Jongin menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Tempat ini terlihat kosong."

"Duh," Kyungsoo mendengus, "Tentu saja. Tak seorangpun tinggal di sini selain aku."

"Yang kumaksud," Jongin melanjutkan, menelaah lelaki yang lebih tua kemudian beralih ke dalam ruang tamu yang dilapisi dengan kulit dan warna putih. "Kosong tidak secara harfiah. Maksudku perabotan ini cantik, hanya saja… apartemenmu terlihat seperti tak seorangpun tinggal di sini. Tidak terlihat seperti rumah, lebih seperti pameran museum."

Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar ingin mendengarkan Jongin, sehingga ia mendorong lelaki itu ke sofa, suara jins yang bergesekkan dengan kulit sofa terdengar canggung; ia merangkak di atas Jongin, menatap wajahnya, dan mendadak senang mengetahui lampu tidak menyala. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa takut kalau-kalau Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau akan menciumku?" Jongin mengangkat alis, sedikit geli. "Aku pikir kau ingin—bagaimana kau menyebutkannya—bercinta denganku tanpa alasan? Atau apa hal itu tidak melibatkan ciuman?"

"Diamlah." Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

Ia menurunkan bibirnya, tapi tidak bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk benar-benar menyentuhkannya dengan bibir Jongin. Lelaki itu bergetar di bawah sentuhannya, namun ia tidak takut. Dan Kyungsoo merasa khawatir—lebih tepatnya—karena hal itu. Jongin tidak takut, karena Kyungsoo nyata baginya.

"Jika kau berpikir untuk seks, sebaiknya lakukanlah," Jongin dengan pelan menambahkan.

Ia mengangkat sebuah jari, membelai rahang bawah Kyungsoo, nafasnya kasar dan hangat, menghantam bibir lelaki yang lebih tua secara nyata.

Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan mengambil jalan seperti ini dengan Jongin, tidak malam ini, setidaknya. Ia sedang tidak selera; meskipun dipertanyakan apakah ia _pernah_ berselera untuk ini.

Ia meninggalkan lelaki itu di sofanya dan memilih sebuah minuman bermerek di balkon, matanya berkedip ke arah tanah di bawahnya. Dia berada dua belas lantai di atas aspal. Ia berada di atas popularitas, dan ia terkubur di dalam tanah.

Jongin menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, manatap lurus ke depan, wajah diterangi oleh lampu kota.

"Kau menyedihkan," ia berujar, "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Salah. Aku adalah bajingan paling bahagia yang pernah berjalan di planet ini."

"Begitukah?"

Kyungsoo tidak menatap ke arahnya. Ia masih menggesekkan kakinya pada lantai.

"Ya, Jongin. Aku hidup di mimpiku. Aku hidup di mimpi orang lain."

"Kau tidak hidup di manapun. Kau bahkan tidak hidup."

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun di pagi hari dengan sakit kepala dan Jongin yang tidur di lengannya. Bagaimana mereka berakhir di kasur _king size-_nya adalah sebuah misteri; ia hanya bisa mengingat ia yang mendorong Jongin ke dalam kamarnya, mengancam untuk melakukan hal yang sangat menjijikkan pada Jongin. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo jelas tidak melakukannya, karena mereka berdua berpakaian lengkap, dan Jongin secara mengejutkan berbau seperti lavender—sesuatu yang tidak disangkanya dari seorang anak jalanan.

Kyungsoo beranjak duduk sambil mengerang, dengan hati-hati memindahkan Jongin dari tubuhnya, ia pikir bahwa ia tidak layak untuk memiliki _siapapun_ di kasurnya. Atau di hidupnya.

Namun, pikiran itu menghilang secepat ketika Kyungsoo menuangkan kopi dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam cangkirnya, dan mencampurkan lebih banyak whisky ke dalamnya, obat sempurna untuk sakit kepala akibat mabuk. Terlalu buruk hingga rasa sakit itu tidak bisa lenyap dipikirannya.

"Kau bangun."

Suara Jongin masih terdengar setengah sadar, dan Kyungsoo pikir lelaki itu terlihat lebih muda lagi dari sebelumnya; seorang anak dalam kaus kebesaran, _skinny jeans, _dan mimpi yang sangat banyak. Pastinya bukan tipe orang yang layak ia miliki untuk mengisi ranjangnya.

"Yeah. Aku akan pergi dalam lima belas menit. Kau mau kopi?"

"Tentu." Jongin menempatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi Kyungsoo dan dengan penuh rasa terimakasih mengambil cangkirnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat mengerikan."

"Wow, terimakasih. Aku menghargai komentarmu." Kyungsoo menatap tajam padanya, "Dan aku akan memberimu uang yang cukup untuk satu bulan."

Lelaki itu menatap ke arahnya, mata melebar, memuakkan, "Kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Uang. Kau membutuhkan itu, Nak."

"Aku tidak mau uangmu, terimakasih."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sungguh bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat, untuk menekan harga diri Jongin, sehingga ia memilih jalan lain sebagai gantinya.

"Bagaimana dengan memberikan nomor teleponmu? Aku mungkin ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku tidak punya. Ponsel, maksudku."

Helaan nafas lain. Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah menduga.

Ponsel dengan merek Samsung tersodor di meja, tepat di depan Jongin—yang sedikit terlonjak karena kaget. Ia menatap ponsel itu, enggan mengambilnya.

"Ambil yang ini. Jangan berdebat denganku, aku ingin kau mempunyainya jadi aku tetap bisa berhubungan denganmu."

"Kau memiliki ponsel lain yang bertebaran?" bibir Jongin tertarik, tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau kaya, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki lemari yang penuh dengan teknologi terbaru dari Samsung."

"Ya," bohong Kyungsoo, "Aku selalu punya lebih."

Sejujurnya ponsel itu milik Kyungsoo; tapi toh,ia bisa beli lagi setelah anak ini pergi.

Lima belas menit mereka habiskan dengan kesunyian yang menyenangkan, tenggelam dalam secangkir kopi, dan yang lebih Kyungsoo hargai adalah, sepuluh menit kemudian Jongin sudah memakai sepatu kets dan _hoodie-_nya, keluar pintu dan menghilang.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kapan Jongin akan kembali lagi. Jika ia memang ingin kembali.

* * *

**A Thousands Septembers**

* * *

Untuk mengatakan bahwa Kris sedang marah adalah sebuah kalimat yang mudah. Kris bisa dibilang sedang bergemul di bulu, siap untuk mencakar siapapun yang mengganggunya.

Kyungsoo pahami itu.

"Kau bajingan kecil dari sepotong—"

"—kotoran, bagaimana bisa kau begitu tidak bertanggung jawab dan kekanak-kanakan?" sambung Kyungsoo, bahkan menaikkan volume suaranya saat ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja Kris.

Berpikir bahwa kantor ini dibeli menggunakan uangnya,membuat Kyungsoo lebih merasa geli dari seharusnya. Sama halnya dengan bangunan ini, kursi, meja, bahkan baju Kris—semuanya jelas milik Kyungsoo. Ia bisa menghancurkan mereka. Ia seperti Tuhan yang semua orang sembah; jika ia mati, mereka semua mati. Pada akhirnya, yang ia sebut sebagai teman akan datang karena uang. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa ini sangat memalukan untukku? Dan apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa malu, setelah aku menghubungimu berkali-kali, setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu?"

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi, kaki diistirahatkan di atas meja, tepat di atas lirik yang baru ia tulis. Lagi pula lirik-lirik itu adalah omong kosong.

"Tidak. Bahkan tidak secuilpun malu, Kris-_ssi_." Ia membantah, tersenyum ketika tinju Kris menghantam meja.

"Kyungsoo, ini adalah _pekerjaanmu_. Kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja dari pertunjukan karena kau _ingin_. Tak ada yang bertanya tentang perasaanmu, atau kau sedang _mood_ untuk bernyanyi. Kau hanya perlu menyanyi, atau jika kau lebih memilih menghabiskan satu jam untuk mengambili sampah daripada bernyanyi. Orang-orang perlu dihibur, itu pekerjaanmu untuk menghibur mereka."

"Ah," Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Jadi, aku seorang pelacur yang menjual bakat bukan tubuh?"

"Jika kau ingin menjual tubuhmu, lakukanlah," jawab Kris, "Jika mereka memintamu untuk memakai kostum monyet dan menyanyikan simfoni Beethoven ke dalam falsetto, lakukanlah. Karena hal itulah yang bisa membayar kantor ini, alkoholmu, tempat sialan yang menjadi rumahmu,_ dan_ rasa hormat orang-orang. Hal itulah yang membuat wajahmu terpampang di majalah."

"Hal itulah yang menggajimu."

"Ya. Hal itu juga yang menggajiku." Kris menjawab.

Kyungsoo menatap lirik lagunya untuk sesaat. Ia yakin sekali pernah menghabiskan semalaman untuk menulis bait demi bait, menaruh semua emosinya pada selembar kertas kosong. Benda itu sekarang berada di bawah sepatunya yang mengkilat, namun, semua itu dibuat semata-mata hanya karena tugas, ia menulisnya pada sapu tangan sembari menuangkan seliter Bourbon ke dalam perut kosongnya. Ia yakin musik yang Chanyeol buat juga melewati hal yang sama.

"Dan keparat, dimana ponselmu? Aku meneleponmu lima menit yang lalu, dan seorang anak menjawabnya, ia bilang namanya Jongil atau siapalah itu."

"Jongin. Seorang anak jalanan yang aku temui kemarin."

"Jadi, sekarang begitukah kau menghibur dirimu? Memberikan ponselmu kepada anak jalanan?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau tidak memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu saja?"

"Karena kau di sini untuk melakukannya untukku."

Mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan hal yang lebih sepele yaitu tentang teman seks baru Kris dari Cina yang Kris pikir mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengannya, dan Kyungsoo berakhir dengan tertawa keras karena pemikiran itu. Ketika Kris jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya, ia akan menikah.

Ia setuju pada saran Kris untuk merayakan album platinumnya yang baru (benar-benar platinum, Kyungsoo ingin menyingkirkan setidaknya setengah dari uangnya) di sebuah bar yang tak satupun dari mereka tahu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan, ia mungkin juga akan membeli seluruh tempat sialan itu.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

**"**Kau tak mengerti, ia begitu…" Kris malah berusaha untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat dan bukannya meminum alkoholnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnyamembeli bar ini, kesepakatannya sudah selesai dalam sepuluh menit setelah pemilik bar ini mendengar namanya. Dan hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah memerintahkan seluruh CD-nya diputar, tawanya bertambah dua kali lipat tentang betapa bodoh lagunya. Lagunya terdengar seperti Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan apa yang ia nyanyikan.

"Jadi apa? Berbeda?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sepasang alis, "Kau juga mengatakan hal itu pada sedikitnya lima lelaki."

Mengapa Kris memutuskan untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Kyungsoo menjadi tidak jelas; namun, sembari Kris meracuni dirinya sendiri dengan whisky murahan (merek tidak masalah untuk bar seperti ini), ia menuangkan seember perasaan pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk padahal ia tak benar-benar mendengarkan.

"Tidak, tidak! Ia _benar-benar_ berbeda! Ia memiliki mata itu… kau tahu?"

"Semua orang punya mata, Kris."

"Namun mata Tao tidak biasa. Ia menatapku seperti ia peduli."

"Mereka melakukan hal itu ketika mereka mendengar tentang jumlah rekeningmu," Kyungsoo mendengus, "Dan kemudian mereka ingin menikahimu; cinta sejati yang dibalut dengan _hijau_—uang."

"Kapan kau berubah jadi begitu kasar?" Kris bergumam di lengannya, kepala terbaring di atas meja, mengetuk beberapa gelas kosong. "Aku ingat ketika kau tak bisa mengutarakan kalimat tanpa mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku bertumbuh dewasa," Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, "Itulah yang dilakukan pekerjaan ini. Mereka memaksamu tumbuh dewasa."

"Seharusnya ini mimpimu, Soo. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kris diambang sadar, setengah tertidur dan mabuk berat. Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan omongan Kris, kalimatnya toh juga tidak masuk akal.

Mimpi Kyungsoo adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi. Bukan sebuah mesin penghasil uang.

Ketika Kris sedikit mendengkur di sampingnya, Kyungsoo ingat ia memiliki _peliharaan_ sendiri, yang mungkin sudah mati membeku di bawah jembatan mana saja.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan ponsel Kris dan menelepon nomor ponselnya sendiri, namun butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Jongin untuk mengangkatnya. Tepat ketika Kyungsoo merasa seperti ia membunuh seseorang (serius, siapa yang menghilangkan hiburannya?) suara "halo" Jongin yang pelan keluar dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Dimana kau?"

Ia tidak tahu kenapa itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan ia menyesalinya. Peraturan nomor satu di bukunya: jangan terlihat seperti tertarik—terutama pada anak jalanan yang berbau seperti lavender itu.

"Studio tari bersama teman-temanku. Kenapa?"

"Kau memiliki teman?" Kyungsoo tertawa, "Imaginasi, atau teman dalam kehidupan nyata?"

"Ada apa?" Jongin mendesah.

"Aku rindu pemimpi kecilku, bisakah kau datang? Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya."

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar sebelum Jongin setuju dan memutus sambungan. Kyungsoo mendengar suara sambungan terputus untuk beberapa saat, kemudian memesan botol alkohol lagi.

Ia merasa sangat takut.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Pada saat Jongin melangkah masuk dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, Kris pergi ke suatu tempat, dan Kyungsoo menenggak botol ketiganya (atau botol pertama, karena ia memuntahkan dua botol terakhir di bilik kamar mandi yang kotor dan kecil) dan pada dasarnya ia merasa tak bernyawa, nyaris mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya hanya untuk melirik anak di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin terlihat sangat mirip dengan patung-patung yang mereka taruh di pemakaman—mereka menyebutnya apa? Malaikat? Jadi ia terlihat seperti itu. Itu bisa jadi bukti bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mati.

"Hai, Pemimpi," ia melambai dengan lemah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau mabuk," Jongin menyatakan dengan jelas, "Berapa banyak kau minum?"

"Sebotol. Mungkin dua, mungkin lebih, siapa yang menghitungnya? Lagi pula, Tidak cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan." Kyungsoo menjawab, jemari menggenggam _hoodie_ yang dipakai Jongin, "Namun, kau mungkin cukup untuk mengisiku."

Jongin tidak terlihat menolak ketika lelaki yang lebih tua mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya, bibir Kyungsoo mengelus pelan kulit yang hangat di lehernya. Kyungsoo tersengat; menyentuh sesuatu yang begitu hidup, darah berdesir dalam hati, itu mendebarkan.

"Aku pikir kau mungkin sudah cukup, Pemimpi," ia berbisik, lebih kepada dirinya; ia mendapati tangannya sedang menahan berat badan di kursi Jongin; ia akhirnya mencium anak itu, mengecapkan alkohol di seluruh bagian sudut mulutnya.

Sejam kemudian, mereka berakhir (lagi) di ranjang Kyungsoo, badan terjatuh bersamaan, pikiran menghilang; semuanya sempurna dengan bibir mereka yang saling bergulat dan tangan Kyungsoo menurunkan _skinny jeans_ milik Jongin. Ia mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya ketika ia menginginkan anak itu tanpa alasan—hanya setelah semua ini berakhir, ia sadar lebih dari apapun ketika dirinya beristirahat di atas Jongin, bahwa kekosongan itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah jurang.

Kyungsoo adalah sebuah jurang dangkal yang besar. Sebuah lubang hitam, tak terisi dengan apapun melainkan dengan impian yang hancur, dan banyak uang di rekeningnya.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Sudah seminggu di bulan Oktober ketika Jongin muncul begitu saja di pikiran Kyungsoo.

Ia belum melihat Jongin sejak malam itu, dan sejujurnya ia lupa semua tentang anak itu, sampai sekarang, ketika Kyungsoo melarikan diri sebelum tampil di sebuah pernikahan mewah (pernikahan seorang politikus, karena Kris dengan ramah mengingatkannya seraya berteriak di telepon) dan berakhir di depan kedai kopi yang sama dengan nama yang menggelikan.

Perasaan _déjà vu_ menghantamnya, seperti ia berharap untuk mendengar "apa kau memiliki receh?", namun hal itu tidak terjadi, dan Kyungsoo tertawa atas kebodohannya.

"Soo?"

Suara yang tidak asing menyebabkan ia berbalik, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang membeku. Lelaki itu memiliki senyuman lebar permanen yang membentang di bibirnya hingga ukuran maksimal, akan tetapi Kyungsoo menemukan senyuman itu tidak setulus tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih di SMA. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan disenyumnya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku seharusnya menanyaimu hal yang sama," lelaki itu menggoda, "Bukankah kau seharusnya menghibur tamu dipernikahannya? Kau kabur lagi?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengaku. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu."

"Kapan kau _pernah_ ingin melakukannya? Kris akan memenggal kepalaku nanti."

"Kris dapat menyumpal mulutnya dengan gaji besar yang ia terima, dan menyuruh semua orang untuk tutup mulut. Mudah untuknya, ia hanya menandatangani kontrak dan bertemu dengan lelaki Cina manis untuk kencan."

"Kencan adalah kata yang kuat untuk apa yang telah ia perbuat," Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku yakin kau tidak punya hal untuk dilakukan, bagaimana jika kita masuk ke dalam?"

"Ke sini?" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke kedai kopi, terkejut, "Ke _Whiskers_ sialan ini?!"

"Jangan menilai buku dari namanya."

"Sampul."

"Terserah, jangan soktahu," lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu memutar bola matanya, "Ayo masuk ke dalam, sebelum pesonaku luntur."

Kedai ini tampak tidak seburuk yang Kyungsoo kira. Sebenarnya kedai ini terasa indah dan hangat, bahkan nyaman.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat terakhir kali kita duduk bersama untuk secangkir kopi." Chanyeol menambahkan di antara sesapan espresso, "Sudah lama sekali."

"Ketika kita masih sekolah, _sok_ tahu, berpikir bahwa bar itu begitu-begitu saja, dan hanya pecandu obat dan pemabuk yang berkumpul di sana," bibir Kyungsoo membentuk seulas senyum. "Akan tetapi, sepertinya sekarang kita menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Berusaha untuk menjadi berbeda, melebur menjadi kerumunan," yang lebih tinggi mengangguk, "Hal itu selalu terjadi untuk kita, para musisi."

"Sejak kapan kau seorang musisi? Beberapa lagu terakhir yang kau tulis lebih rendah dari _omong kosong_ yang biasa kau hasilkan."

"Sama halnya denganmu. Aku tak bisa percaya kau pernah sekali membuatku menangis, ketika kau mulai bernyanyi. Sekarang kau membuatku merasa jijik." Chanyeol membantah.

Mereka berdua tertawa, meskipun hal itu tak benar-benar lucu.

Kau sudah terbiasa berpura-pura, pikir Kyungsoo. Tahun demi tahun terus menumpuk, dan kau jadi lebih seperti robot. _Tersenyum di sini, melambai di sana, menyapa, menangis, pergi tidur, hidup, mati. _Sangat sederhana, dan benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimanapun mereka semua hanya sekantong tulang.

"Aku tidak percaya kita berubah menjadi seperti ini," Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata, "Kita biasa bermusik semata-mata karena kecintaan kita pada musik. Sekarang…"

"Kita bermusik semata-mata karena kecintaan kita pada shampo yang mahal." Kyungsoo menyelesaikannya.

Namun mereka tidak tahu akan berakhir di sini. Yang mereka inginkan, sebaliknya. Mengkomposisi musik langsung dari mukjizat Tuhan, mereka bertiga—ia, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun—naik ke puncak sebelum mampu mengatur detak nafas mereka, dan paru-paru mereka lenyap karena kurangnya udara. Mereka cukup siap saat itu. Bersyukur, bahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seseorang mencarimu di kantor Kris minggu kemarin. Tak ada yang tahu di mana kau, jadi dia pergi."

"Dia?" Kyungsoo bertanya, wajah seketika memanas.

"Ya, dia. Seorang anak laki-laki. Bulu mata panjang, tinggi, kulit yang kecoklatan, bibir yang indah. Ia menolak untuk meninggalkan sebuah pesan," jelas Chanyeol. "Siapa dia?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangguk paham dan tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Mereka mempunyai begitu banyak "orang yang bukan siapa-siapa" di sekitar mereka; orang-orang datang dan pergi—dari ranjang mereka, hidup, beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak sampai berbuat sejauh itu dan hanya meninggalkan jejak bekas kesucian di mobil mereka. "seorang yang bukan siapa-siapa" tidak penting untuk diingat, sehingga tak satupun dari mereka mengingat nama, atau wajah.

Namun, Jongin terukir di kepala Kyungsoo—bukan karena Kyungsoo menyukai anak itu atau apapun itu, tidak—namun, karena ia mendaki gunung yang sama seperti miliki Kyungsoo; dan lelaki yang lebih tua ingin berada di puncak untuk melihat anak itu terjatuh. Sejujurnya, ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kesulitan untuk mempertahankan posisi, tanpa tanah yang kokoh. Sejujurnya Jongin bisa sengsara juga.

* * *

**A Thousand September**

* * *

Seoul mendingin di bulan Oktober ini, rumput berubah menjadi abu-abu dan langit menjadi biru pucat; pukul enam pagi jalanan masih sepi dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia setuju untuk melakukan ini kalau ia bisa berbaring di ranjangnya dengan segelas wine.

Namun ia tetap melakukannya; sekarang ia hampir mati membeku di salah satu tetangga yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya, hidung tenggelam di dalam syal, tangan masuk ke saku _jeans-_nya. Bukan seperti ini untuk memulai pagimu, ia pikir, Jongin menyiksanya.

Kyungsoo menatap jamnya, Jongin terlambat dua menit. Mungkin ia ingin balas dendam untuk… apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

"Hey!"

Suara Jongin menggema di kesunyian, dan Kyungsoo berpaling, menatap sengit ke arahnya.

"Hey kau, Pemimpi," ia bergumam di balik syalnya, "Ingin memberitahuku kenapa kau berniat bertemu denganku di saat keterlaluan seperti ini? Dan di sini, tepatnya?"

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu dan meringis ke arahnya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin, karena seandainya ia hanya menggunakan tank top dan _hoodie_, ia tidak menggigil sedikitpun. _Kucing liar_ pastilah begitu. Kyungsoo, di sisi lain, adalah sebuah tanaman dari rumah kaca dan ia tidak biasa untuk suhu ruangannya yang turun sepuluh derajat di bawah titik nol.

"Untuk melihatku menari, tentu saja." Anak itu menjawab seolah-olah jawabannya sudah jelas. "Ayo."

Kyungsoo mengerang, namun mengikutinya juga. Ia melirik anak itu dengan rasa keingintahuan, karena sesuatu berbeda dalam diri Jongin; ia belum yakin untuk itu, namun pasti ada sesuatu.

"Kau memandangiku," cicit Jongin, bibir melengkung dalam gaya senyuman baru.

Bagaimana senangnya anak ini?

"Ya, aku memandangimu," Kyungsoo mengaku. "Pada intinya aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tega memutuskan untuk bertemu di sini?"

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku, jadi di sinilah kau. Sesederhana itu."

"Tapi kenapa di sini? Dan kenapa, demi Stevie Wonder, apa kau pikir aku ingin melihatmu menari?"

"Di sinilah aku melakukannya," kata Jongin ketika ia memasuki bagian bawah bangunan tua, kaki menghantam beton yang ringkih. "Dan bukannya aku ingin kau melihatku menari. Aku ingin melakukannya untukmu. Kau bisa menjadi penontonku, yang terakhir."

"Apa? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Mungkin ini menjadi karya seniku," anak itu menjelaskan dengan acuh tak acuh, "_Swan dance_? Bagaimana aku memanggilnya?"

"Kau berhenti menari?"

"Tidak—baiklah, ya, seperti itulah. Kanker tulang."

Kyungsoo berhenti di tengah jalan, di tengah genangan air. Ia lupa akan rasa dingin, menatap ke punggung Jongin; lelaki yang lebih muda itu seperti tidak menyadarinya karena ia terus berjalan.

"Kanker tulang?" Kyungsoo berteriak, "Benar-benar kanker tulang?"

Kemudian rasa terhibur mulai menerjang Kyungsoo; ia membungkuk dan tertawa sampai menangis. Jongin menatap kosong ke arahnya, berjalan lima langkah ke depan.

"A—aku minta maaf, tapi," ia tersengal di antara tawanya. "Ini benar-benar menggelikan! Kanker tulang, sangat-sangat tragis!"

Ketika akhirnya ia benar-benar tenang, dan menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya, Jongin masih menatapnya, lurus ke arahnya, tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf, apakah aku menyinggungmu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, berjalan mendekatinya. "Semua ini cukup ironis, bukan? Seorang penari menderita kanker tulang. Lihat, bahkan terdengar berirama!"

Ia membubuhkan beberapa tawa di tenggorokkannya; Jongin tak nampak terhibur, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo juga menutup mulutnya, kecuali beberapa kekehan yang masih bisa lolos dari mulutnya sekarang dan nanti. Sejujurnya ia merasakan semua ini benar-benar menggelikan, terlalu klise, seperti drama menyedihkan.

"Di sini," Jongin berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo memandang sekitar—ia tidak melihat apapun kecuali tempat yang terbuka, dinding yang terkelupas, botol plastik, dan sebuah ransel.

"Ada apa di sini?" ia bertanya dengan curiga.

"Aku tinggal di sini. Di sinilah aku menari."

"Kau bercanda. Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

"Aku memang tinggal di sini." Jongin menunjuk ke arah ransel, "Di sinilah aku tidur."

"Kau baru memberitahuku, di tengah-tengah dinginnya bulan Oktober, kau tidur di bangunan yang bisa rubuh kapan saja, dan kau bahkan tak punya selimut? Sialan, ceritamu lebih menyedihkan dari yang aku pikir. Aku pikir aku akan menulis sebuah lagu tentang ini. Aku bisa memanggilnya "Penari dengan Kanker"."

Dan Kyungsoo meledak dalam tawa lagi, hanya saja kali ini tidak terdengar lucu.

Jongin dengan sabar menunggunya untuk berhenti, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk, atau berdiri, di mana saja ia suka. Kyungsoo memilih tempat yang jauh dari bekas genangan air, dan memaksa Jongin untuk segera mulai menari sebelum mereka berubah menjadi patung es.

Jongin memulai perlahan-lahan, gerakannya lentur dan anggun, memancarkan kelembutan dari seorang manusia. Tubuhnya terlihat seperti tak bertulang; ketajaman yang Kyungsoo harap dari kepribadian anak itu tidak ada. Butuh satu menit untuk semua gairah keluar, ketika liukkannya memberat dan terisi dengan emosi. Jongin adalah tipe penari yang larut dalam koreografi; seperti ia sendirian. Ia tidak berlagak mencari suatu keuntungan dalam menari, ia menari karena ia _menikmatinya_. Jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa sesak nafas, meskipun paru-parunya menghisap semua udara yang ada. Ia melihatnya, mata melebar dan kulit memucat seketika, dalam sebuah kekaguman yang murni, bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki jiwa seperti Jongin.

Mungkin, hal itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki Kyungsoo. Atau… itu? Bisakah jiwa dibeli? Jika memang bisa, ia benar-benar yakin bagaimana menggunakan Jongin.

Lelaki itu akhirnya berhenti, rambut berantakan, kulit terbalut keringat, dan baru kemudian, Kyungsoo menyadari tidak ada musik. Tidak sama sekali.

Kyungsoo ingat ia sering bernyanyi tanpa musik juga.

"Kau mengesankan," Kyungsoo berkomentar singkat. "Terlalu menyedihkan kau tidak akan bisa menari lagi. Kau bisa saja sudah berada di suatu tempat."

"Yeah."

"Tak bisakah penyakit itu disembuhkan?"

"Operasi adalah pilihannya, hanya saja itu bisa dilakukan pada stadium awal. Penyakitku sudah menyebar terlalu banyak untuk dilenyapkan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Oh, aku tahu. Jangan khawatir, Nak. Terkadang mimpi hancur. Mimpimu terlalu besar untuk kau lakukan."

"Apakah kau berbicara tentang pengalaman pribadi?" Jongin bertanya saat ia mengeluarkan sebotol air dari ranselnya. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak. Seperti yang aku katakan padamu, aku hidup di mimpiku."

"Benar."

"Jadi, berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau miliki?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tak seorangpun tahu. Penyakit itu memakanmu perlahan-lahan, mereka memberitahuku. Seperti kau berada di penggiling daging. Kanker itu bermula di kaki kiri, namun sekarang semuanya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Nantinya, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal, atau berdiri."

"Tragedi akhir untuk seorang penari." Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Serius, itu adalah bahan lagu yang bagus. Aku bisa menghasilkan miliaran untuk itu."

"Jadi seperti itukah mimpimu berubah?" Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di ranselnya. "Menjadi uang?"

"Semuanya terbuat dari uang, Nak," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Tidak peduli apa mimpimu, atau apa yang kau harapkan. Pada akhirnya semua tentang uang. Kau bahkan tak bisa memiliki pemakaman sebagaimana mestinya, dengan bunga dan segala macamnya, tanpa uang. Uang menggoreskan senyum di wajahmu, uang menghapus air matamu. Itu adalah hadiah dari Tuhan sendiri."

"Lalu, kenapa kau sangat tidak bahagia?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam kebingungan. Jongin sedang sekarat, dan ia tidur di bangunan yang terbengkalai. Jongin hanya memiliki mimpinya, sementara…

"Aku memiliki _segalanya_," Kyungsoo mendesis, "Aku memiliki segala sesuatu yang bisa kau bayangkan. Apartemenku sendiri dua kali lebih besar dari pada mimpimu."

"Jadi kau bahagia? Apakah kau benar-benar bahagia dengan hidupmu? Kau terlihat begitu hancur. Itu cukup menyedihkan."

_Menyedihkan._

Ada kebencian dalam diri Kyungsoo, kukunya bertumbukkan dengan telapak tangan dalam kemarahan; seorang anak, sebuah makhluk kecil dalam dunia yang besar dan kejam ini beraninya berkata pada Kyungsoo ia menyedihkan, ia tidak seperti itu. Seorang anak yang tidak tahu perbedaan antara merek alkohol, seorang anak yang tidak menyadari _kenikmatan_ mengisi diri dengan uang, hingga kau mati lemas, seorang anak yang tidak pernah melihat tatapan mata yang hanya terisi hormat setelah mendengar namanya. Jongin tidak tahu apapun. Apapun.

"Aku akan memberitahumu apa itu menyedihkan," Kyungsoo memulai, sedikit bergetar karena marah. "Menjadi seorang penari yang tidak bisa menari, menyedihkan. Tinggal di bangunan liar seperti ini, menyedihkan. Memohon untuk sepeser uang, menyedihkan. _Kau_ menyedihkan. Kau dan khayalan bodohmu itu menyedihkan."

Jongin tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya; dengan tenang ia menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, kekecewaan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu, Jongin," kata-kata Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan di udara dingin, "Jangan menatapku seperti aku satu-satunya orang yang berhak atas rasa kasihan."

Ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh; mulai berlalu ketika Jongin berteriak sesuatu seperti "kau layak di kasihani" setelahnya.

Kyungsoo ingin keluar. Kyungsoo ditenggelamkan, Kyungsoo dihina, dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin melihat Jongin dan sepatu kets birunya lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Hanya pada pertengahan Oktober, ia menangkap sepatu kets yang sama pada pertunjukan di sebuah bar.

Di tengah-tengah lagu, dan Kyungsoo merasa sepeti ingin kabur lagi, namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan seperti itu sekarang.

Jongin bersembunyi di suatu tempat di antara bayangan, di antara wajah-wajah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang datang untuk melihat Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Akan tetapi, tak satupun dari wajah mereka yang menonjol, kecuali wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan lagu, gugup dan mengais udara dibagian akhirnya; itu adalah lagu tersuksesnya saat ini—salah satu dari _single_ yang ditulis di sapu tangan. Sebenarnya lagu itu sangat mengerikan, dan musik elektronik milik Chanyeol yang brengsek itu, membuatnya semakin buruk. Namun sekarang Kyungsoo berada dititik karirnya di mana orang-orang akan mendengar apapun yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, dan mereka akan senang karena itu. Pada titik ini, musik tidak berarti sebagai seni. Di titik ini, musik berarti sebagai sebuah bisnis dan bakatnya dinilai dari seberapa banyak rekaman yang ia jual.

Ia tahu lima belas menit ketenarannya akan berakhir, suatu hari, dan ia akan menjadi wajah yang tak terbilang dengan bayangan besar di belakangnya. Dan untuk suatu alasan, ia berdoa agar hari itu segera datang.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan seperti biasa terdengar, dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan panggung; mereka memanggilnya untuk bernyanyi lagi, namun Kyungsoo tidak memiliki minat untuk kembali ke panggung saat ia keluar dari bar, ingin sekali menjauh dari Jongin yang selalu mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya.

Ia menjauhi anak itu bukan karena Jongin jahat. Sebaliknya, ia baik, terasa baik. Ia sangat mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada kepribadian aslinya, namun, Kyungsoo tidak mau mengingatnya. Ia bahagia dengan hidupnya, beristirahat di galiannya. Ia tidak butuh seorang Jongin untuk menariknya keluar, dan menggantikan posisinya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ia berhenti, sebuah perasaan tidak biasa menerpanya seperti ombak.

_Jangan berbalik. Tetap melangkah. _

"Hai kau, Anak Pemimpi." Ia tersenyum singkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin berdiri beberapa meter darinya, dengan pakaian yang sama ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya tak bisa dibaca, mata beresonasi; sebuah karya yang nyata tentang perbedaan jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku datang untuk melihat bagaimana kau hidup di mimpimu," lelaki itu menjawab. "Dan kau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan dari semua ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, tangan berada di sakunya. "Apa?"

"Kau harus menulis sebuah lagu untuk dirimu sendiri. Ceritamu lebih menyedihkan dari pada milikku."

Tatapan mereka beradu. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dalam kegigihannya; Jongin yakin bahwa ia benar, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Kemarilah, Jongin," ujarnya, mengulurkan tangannya agar digenggam Jongin. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Lelaki yang lebih muda ragu untuk beberapa saat, namun akhirnya menggenggam tangan itu juga, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyeretnya melewati jalan tengah malam kota Seoul yang lengang.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Pertama, mereka turun di sebuah toko dua puluh empat jam, dan Kyungsoo membeli sebelas koran—ia memaksa Jongin untuk membuka satu persatu koran itu dan meminta anak itu menghitung artikel tentang diri Kyungsoo. Lima belas.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo membawanya ke Gangnam, di depan gedung terbesar, ia mendongakkan kepala Jongin dan menunjuk pada poster besar yang memakan setengah dinding sebelah timur, miliaran cahaya putih menyinari wajah Kyungsoo di poster itu.

Kemudian ia menyeretnya menuju sebuah klub, dan bersikeras ingin berbicara dengan pemiliknya. Dua puluh menit kemudian, tempat ini menjadi milik Kyungsoo, dan setiap pengunjung yang datang dipaksa untuk pulang.

Jongin berdiri di tengah-tengah lantai dansa, dikelilingi oleh kegelapan, bergema di bawah lampu neon, kulitnya dipancari cahaya merah jambu; ia menatap Kyungsoo, seorang yang sedang menari diiringi lagunya dengan ekspresi hambar di wajahnya.

"Lihat?" Kyungsoo berteriak, "Aku Tuhan, Nak. Aku benar-benar Tuhan, dan kau bukan siapa-siapa. Katakan lagi bagaimana ceritaku lebih menyedihkan dari milikmu."

Jongin berjalan mendekat, dan menjawab dengan bisikan yang Kyungsoo tak bisa tangkap apa yang anak itu katakan jika Kyungsoo tidak membaca gerakkan bibirnya, "Dirimu sendiri, di sini. Itulah bagian paling menyedihkan."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, mengangguk pada DJ untuk menghentikan musik. Keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak terasa berat.

Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, mirip seperti binatang yang siap bertarung, dan Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan apapun selain itu. Ia ingin memukul Jongin; pada saat bersamaan, ia ingin menariknya kemari, di tengah-tengah klub, di bawah cahaya lampu, hingga anak itu mengakui bahwa _Jongin _satu-satunya yang menyedihkan, hingga ia memohon untuk berhenti.

Kyungsoo pertama yang berbicara, "Tidakkah kau mengerti, Jongin? _Tidak ada_, betul-betul tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan. Jika aku mau, aku bisa membeli seluruh kota sialan ini. Aku bisa membeli sepuluh penari sepertimu, membunuh mereka satu per satu, dan tak seorangpun yang akan berkomentar. Aku memiliki kehidupan di telapak tanganku, dan aku bisa menghancurkannya. Aku bisa menghancurkanmu."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membeli jiwa," Jongin membantah, "Kau tidak bisa membeli apa yang telah hilang darimu."

"Aku tidak _butuh _jiwa, Pemimpi."

Kyungsoo merogoh mantel dan mengeluarkan dompetnya; ia mengambil semua uang di dalamnya—jumlah besar, tumpukan yang padat akan uang, dan melemparnya ke arah Jongin, lelaki yang bahkan tak bergetar.

"Ini adalah jiwaku. Itulah apa yang harus kau mohon pada malam hari, sebelum kau jatuh tertidur," ia melanjutkan, suara mengeras. "Dan persilakan aku bertanya padamu, Pemimpi, seberapa banyak mimpimu? Di depan uang seperti ini?"

"Lebih dari cukup."

Jawaban itu membuat Kyungsoo lebih marah dari sebelumnya; anak ini hanya tidak mengerti.

Ia mengambil cek dan menaruhnya di mulut. Jongin melihatnya tidak peduli ketika Kyungsoo mulai mengunyah dan menelan kertas itu, rasa khas dari tinta dan minyak meninggalkan lidahnya mati rasa.

"Apakah kau lihat itu sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya, menarik nafas dengan kasar. "Aku bisa melakukan itu, dan kau tak bisa. Aku bisa menenggelamkan diriku dalam uang, aku bahkan bisa membersihkan pantatku dengan uang. Itulah yang membuat_ku_ bahagia, itulah sebabnya orang membungkuk padaku ketika aku berjalan."

"Semua itu hanya kertas," Jongin menjawab. "Kau tidak bisa hidup di atas kertas dan udara."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa salahnya dirimu." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Kertas ini bisa menentukanmu hidup atau mati. Uang adalah tapak awal dan akhir dari hidupmu."

Jongin berbalik tanpa mengutarakan sepatah kata. Kyungsoo menatapnya ketika ia pergi, mata meluncurkan sebuah asa di punggungnya.

Rasa putus asa menguasai dirinya, dan ia berteriak pada lelaki itu, "Jongin! Hiduplah bersamaku!"

Anak itu berhenti.

"Hiduplah bersamaku," Kyungsoo mengulang, "Aku kesepian."

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo mengakui hal ini dengan keras, dan ia merasa ingin sekali menangis.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Bulan Oktober berakhir dengan Jongin berada di ranjang Kyungsoo setiap pagi, dan di kamar mandinya setiap petang.

Mereka meminum bir bersebelahan pada jam sepuluh di balkon milik Kyungsoo dan mereka tertawa pada wajah Kyungsoo yang terpampang di poster besar pada gedung seberang mereka; Jongin selalu menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk melempar uang dari jendela ketika ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk karena _wine_ dan ketenarannya; ia terkadang mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk menangis di pundaknya.

Malam ini menangkap Kyungsoo yang jatuh saat ia pulang ke apartemennya, hampir menyeret kakinya, kepala berputar karena bau alkohol, menggumamkan sebuah nada dari lagu lamanya, ia hanya mengganti liriknya menjadi "seorang penari dengan kanker, jangan mulai percintaan dengannya".

Jongin tertidur di kamar tidur, namun Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar peduli ketika ia merayap ke atasnya dan menciumnya kasar.

"Apa yang—"

Jongin bergerak, mata melebar karena kaget dan takut, dan itu bahkan membuat Kyungsoo lebih senang.

"Hai kau, Pemimpi Kecil," ia menyapa, seringai di wajahnya, "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu lelah."

"Hyung, apa yang—"

Sebelum Jongin bisa menyelesaikan, Kyungsoo melumat bibirnya lagi, dengan penuh semangat tangannya mencoba melepaskan baju yang dipakai Jongin. Seruan protes Jongin teredam di mulutnya, kaki terperangkap di bawah badan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo merasa memegang kendali dari sebelumnya.

Ia sangat membutuhkan sebuah perasaan mengendalikan.

Jongin berhenti melawan pada akhirnya, dan berbaring dengan sabar, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk melakukan pergerakan selanjutnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menikmati fitur tajam Jongin dengan matanya, bibir bergetar sedikit. Tangannya menjelajah sepanjang lengan anak itu, merambat ke tulang selangka, dan ia merasa hampir terpesona.

"Kau terlalu kurus," ia berbisik pelan, "Kau terlalu kecil dan sangat tidak penting. Begitu lemah. Apa yang kau lakukan dihidupku, Jongin? Apakah itu usaha bunuh dirimu?"

Dagunya terhempas di antara bahu dan leher Jongin; ia menghirup aroma lavender, dan menangis.

"H—Hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang salah?"

Lengan Jongin menyelimutinya, dengan hati-hati mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Suaranya rendah dan lembut; suara itu menyebabkan gejolak di perut Kyungsoo dan ia merasa jijik pada diri sendiri karena ingin muntah. Namun ia terus menangis, dan Jongin bertanya hal yang sama sekali lagi.

"Kris," Kyungsoo menjawabnya di sela-sela isakan, "Kris akan menikah. Bisa kau bayangkan? Ia akan menikah dengan teman seks Cinanya. Ia akan memiliki kebahagian sejatinya."

"Apakah itu hal buruk?"

Tawa Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tawa pemabuk. "Apakah itu buruk? Itu adalah hal yang paling buruk, oke? Lucu, konyol, dan sebagian besar dari itu—bodoh. Orang-orang seperti kita tidak memiliki akhir yang bahagia."

Setengah tertidur, Kyungsoo berguling di samping Jongin, menyelimuti anak itu dengan lengannya dan ia menyandarkan kepala di dada Jongin.

"Pemimpi kecil," ia bergumam di kaosnya, "Maukah kau menikahiku? Maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk jatuh cinta padamu?"

Entah di mana, ketika ia tergiring dalam lelapan tanpa mimpi, Kyungsoo pikir ia mendengar helaan nafas Jongin.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

"Jangan merengut seperti itu, kau tidak sedang menghadiri pemakaman," Chanyeol menyalak pada Kyungsoo, sembari membetulkan dasinya. "Ini adalah pernikahan temanmu, setidaknya kau bisa berpura-pura senang untuknya."

"Senang apanya, ia akan diceraikan dalam rentan setahun, aku bisa merasakannya," Kyungsoo bergumam, "Tinggal tunggu saja hingga pria Cina itu mengambil setengah uang dan seluruh hartanya."

"Mungkin tidak berakhir seperti itu," Jongin menyela, "Mungkin mereka benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain."

"Omong kosong," lelaki yang lebih tua mendengus. "Ia begitu mencintai gajinya untuk tetap menikah."

Jongin menghela nafas, dan Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya. Ia pikir Jongin cocok menjadi seorang CEO jika ia tetap menggunakan setelan dan dasi, ia terlihat cocok dengan pakaian itu. Seksi, seperti kata Baekhyun yang mendeskripsikan Jongin ketika ia telah tiba. Kyungsoo sangat setuju.

Pernikahan ini berjalan persis seperti yang direncanakan: Kris terlihat senang, pelacur Cinanya bernama Zitao bahkan terlihat lebih senang; semua orang terlihat bahagia secara berlebihan, menangis karena kegembiraan; kemudian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyanyikan sebuah coveran lagu yang mengerikan, dibuat oleh Chanyeol, dari Ed Sheeran "Kiss Me", dan membungkuk untuk sorakan.

"Semuanya benar-benar terasa seperti hari peringatan," Baekhyun menambahkan ketika ia menyalakan rokok di luar restoran. "Kita bahkan memberinya bunga."

"Itulah apa yang aku maksudkan," Kyungsoo membalas. "Inilah hari terakhirnya."

Kyungsoo menggigil di udara malam yang dingin, dan tidak berharap apa-apa selain berada di suatu tempat lain.

"Pernikahan itu pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, Soo. Kita semua akan melewati hal itu."

"Bukan aku. Aku sudah tertimbun cukup dalam, dan aku tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyeretku lebih dalam."

"Kenapa kau tidak menikahi anak jalanan itu? Jongin, kan?"

"Menikahinya?" Kyungsoo tertawa; menghadap ke Baekhyun, alis terangkat, "Untuk apa? Aku akan terjatuh suatu hari nanti, dan kemudian ia akan menemukan penyanyi papan atas berikutnya untuk menempel. Bisa jadi itu kau."

"Ia terlihat bukan tipe seperti itu," Baekhyun berujar, memberikan rokok yang belum habis ke Kyungsoo, "Ia terlihat cukup… baik?"

Kyungsoo mengambil rokok perlahan. Ketika ia berpikir tentang hal itu, Jongin benar-benar terlihat bukan tipe seperti itu—namun kembali lagi, mereka bukan seperti itu, hingga mereka pergi. Mengulurkan tangan kepada seseorang, mereka akan mencuri hatimu. Ketika kau menghasilkan uang seperti kau bernafas, sangat tidak mungkin mempercayai siapapun, bahkan dirimu sendiri.

"Lagi pula dia sekarat," ia menjawab, "Tidak ada gunanya menikahi mayat."

"Mayat berjalan," Baekhyun tertawa, menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Kedua mata mereka menempel pada fitur tinggi Jongin ketika sosok itu mucul dari restoran, sedikit dan hampir tidak disadari, Jongin berjalan pincang dengan kaki kiri yang diseret. Ketika Jongin mendekat, Kyungsoo menyadari bulir keringat luruh di dahinya.

"Hyung, bisakah kita pulang? Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Aku akan memanggil taksi, kau pulanglah. Aku akan pulang nanti."

Jongin mengangguk, namun terlihat kesal karena sesuatu. Kyungsoo tidak menaruh banyak pikiran lagi ketika ia menghubungi sebuah nomor dan meminta dipanggilkan taksi. Empat menit kemudian, ia melambai selamat tinggal untuk Jongin seraya tersenyum, menghabiskan rokoknya dan lanjut menenggelamkan dirinya dengan minuman keras di bilik kamar mandi, menangis, dan mengusap air matanya dengan uang sebelum menyiramnya ke toilet.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Pukul empat pagi ketika Kyungsoo tiba di _penthouse-_nya, lutut lemas dan pikiran berkabut. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini adalah pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo, namun ia tahu di mana ia ingin berada.

Langkahnya sunyi, ia melonggarkan dasinya ketika ia berjalan ke kamar tidur. Jongin mungkin sedang tidur, namun sudah menjadi hal yang biasa ketika Kyungsoo tersandung dan jatuh di atas anak itu, mabuk dan kasar.

Jongin adalah karung tinju. Tempat sampah di mana Kyungsoo memuntahkan semua kemarahan, kesedihan, dan terkadang—serpihan mimpi sehingga ia tidak ingin memotong karung tinjunya itu. Dan ia adalah karung tinju yang diam, itulah yang paling Kyungsoo hargai. Ia tidak merengek dan meringis kesakitan ketika Kyungsoo melepar botol ke arahnya. Ia tak balas mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" kepada Kyungsoo ketika ia berteriak saat mabuk dan merasa lebih kesepian dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak bergeming ketika Kyungsoo mendorongnya ke tembok, bibir menjelajahi lehernya, dan berjanji untuk melakukan hal buruk yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Ia hanya membalas semua itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajah rupawannya. Dan Kyungsoo amat sangat membenci senyuman itu.

"Pemimpi kecil," ia bergumam ketika ia membuka pintu kamar. "Aku pulang."

Ketika ia terjatuh di samping Jongin, ia melingkarkan jemarinya dengan erat di sekitar pergelangan tangan lelaki yang lebih muda itu, dan memaksanya untuk berbalik menghadapnya, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin sedikit terlalu kaku, nafasnya terlalu pendek dan lemah.

Seperti tak bernyawa.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

"Anda harus membelikannya obat-obatan, Tuan. Ia terlalu lelah, tubuhnya menyerah. Ia tak sadarkan diri karena rasa sakitnya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham pada perawat. Tatapannya melesat pada Jongin yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, tatapan kosong dan kulit memucat. Kyungsoo hampir merasa menyesal.

"Dan juga," perawat itu mengambil perhatiannya lagi, "Anda mungkin harus mempertimbangkan untuk membeli kursi roda."

"Kursi roda?" Kyungsoo mengulang.

"Ya. Ia tidak akan mampu untuk bergerak lebih lama, dan setiap aktivitas fisik, termasuk berjalan, akan sangat sulit untuknya."

"Kau bercanda?" ia tertawa, "Anak itu adalah penari. Membelikannya kursi roda dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sana sama saja seperti memotong jemari seorang pianis."

"Saya paham, Tuan, tapi kanker menggerogotinya. Tidak akan _mungkin_ bagi dirinya untuk bergerak, meskipun ia ingin."

"Jadi untuk apa obat-obatan itu? Aku pikir itu diberikan untuk membantunya?"

"Ya, untuk mengurangi sakitnya," perawat itu menjelaskan, sedikit nada kesal menyelimuti suaranya. "Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak terbayangkan. Semua yang kita beri padanya adalah penghilang rasa sakit."

"Dan tidak satupun dari pil itu yang benar-benar akan menyelamatkannya?"

"Tuan, anak itu sekarat. Tidak ada jalan lagi untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya, dan bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi Jongin akan bangun dari ranjangnya.

Itu dalah pemikiran yang menyakitkan, sehingga ia tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih lama lagi; sebaliknya ia membantu Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit, dan menelepon Chanyeol untuk menjemput anak itu, sementara Kyungsoo berinvestasi di salah satu perusahaan kursi roda mewah yang bergerak secara otomatis, dan membeli sekantung penuh pil—setengahnya untuk Kyungsoo konsumsi sendiri.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin bertanya pada suatu malam, bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Kyungsoo di sofa.

Hampir tengah malam, dan Jongin kembali sadar untuk pertama kali setelah dua minggu—tampaknya pil itu memiliki efek samping, seperti terus menerus merasa kantuk.

Kyungsoo mengerang, pada tumpukan kertas kosong di lututnya.

"Aku menulis lagu," ia menjawab dengan menggigit pena. "Aku butuh tiga belas lagu akhir Desember ini."

"Dan apa yang sudah kau tulis?"

"Tidak ada. Kosong. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak cukup mabuk." Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku pikir aku harus menggemparkan bar dan menemukan lelaki mana saja untuk bersetubuh."

Jongin mengerut, sedikit menyikut Kyungsoo, "Candaanmu tidak lucu."

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya. "Aku benar-benar serius. Lirik tidak keluar dengan berdiam diri."

"Dan kau akan menemukan inspirasi dengan acara tidur dengan lelaki mana saja?"

"Jangan cemburu, Jongin. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu denganmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memanfaatkanmu lagi, benar bukan? Aku hanya merawatmu hingga kau mati. Aku tidak ada di tempat utamamu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau merawatku?"

"Karena _kau_ menyedihkan."

Kalimat Kyungsoo dengan jelas menyinggung Jongin; namun, ia tidak peduli. Ia pikir lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik jika ia kasar, jika ia terus memukul karung tinjunya. Hal itu mungkin masuk akal untuk dilakukannya, atas kehadiran Jongin di kehidupannya.

Percakapan mereka berubah menjadi teriakan, tuduhan dan semuanya terdengar sangat mirip dengan hubungan mereka—jika bahkan bisa disebut seperti itu—yang semuanya berantakan.

Kyungsoo beranjak dan membanting pintu ketika Jongin berteriak kepadanya "bajingan yang melimpahi dirinya dengan uang".

Ketika Kyungsoo kembali, Jongin menghilang.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo memasuki bar, pikirannya berteriak padanya; ia menulikan suara itu dengan dua whisky dan mengerling kepada orang asing di sebelahnya.

Ia mengulurkan lengannya, "Hey, aku Kyungsoo."

"Kim Jongdae." Lelaki itu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar bukan tipe Kyungsoo; sekali lagi, ia tidak pernah memiliki tipe. Asalkan orang itu hidup, ia hampir tidak peduli.

"Aku pikir aku mengenalimu," Jongdae mengatakan ketika mereka berdua cukup mabuk dan berada di kamar mandi. "Kau penyanyi terkenal itu."

"Yeah."

"Aku fans besar."

"Aku yakin itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk ketika ia mendorong lelaki itu ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi, dan mengunci bibir mereka bersama.

Jongdae terlihat pantang menyerah; ia memutus pagutan dan melanjutkan.

"Aku juga musisi. Tentu saja, tidak sepopuler kau."

"Bagus untukmu." Sedikit erangan frustasi lolos dari tenggorokkan Kyungsoo, "Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Akankah kau memberikan nomorku kepada agensimu jika aku melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo berjalan mundur, mata melebar. Di bawah cahaya terang kamar mandi, ia menemukan Jongdae yang aneh. Coret itu, ia menjijikkan. Ketika ia berpikir tentang ini, diri Kyungsoo sendiri juga menjijikkan.

_Semuanya tentang kartu VISA yang berada di dompetmu, pada akhirnya. Semuanya tentang statusmu. Barang itu tidak akan mendorongmu terjun bebas dan yang membagi tempatmu. _

Lebih dari sembilan gelas alkohol, yang Kyungsoo ingat, untuk melupakan lelaki ini—atau lelaki mana pun, untuk hal ini—tapi bukanlah Kim Jongin.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Pemikiran bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo _menyukai_ Jongin hampir sama menggelikannya dengan Kris yang menikah—namun hal itu terjadi, dan Kyungsoo mati-matian ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok, sekarang.

Perasaan itu bertentangan dengan semua yang pernah ia yakini. Perasaan itu bertentangan dengan apa yang ia pelajari. Bahkan perasaan itu bertentangan dengan sifatnya.

Apa yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah kekuatan. Ia sudah mendapatkannya, lalu apa ini? Apa yang bisa ia beri untuk Jongin, jika bukan uang? Cinta? Ia akan gembira, jika ia menemukannya di rekening bank. Ia akan memberikannya jutaan cinta di atas kertas yang dicetak.

Ia berjalan ke apartemen gelapnya, gugup dan siap mengakui kesalahannya—atau apapun itu.

Namun, ia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk mengaku, karena Jongin tidak di sana. Kursi rodanya tidak ada di sana, dan baju lamanya tidak ada di sana.

Ia hanya pergi. Tidak ada pesan, salam perpisahan, tamparan. Tidak ada.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun di _penthouse_ yang kosong untuk dua minggu sebelum ia jatuh di siklus penghancuran diri.

Ia menelepon Jongin lima puluh dua kali, berdebat dengan seorang lelaki (sepertinya teman Jongin) yang mengangkat panggilannya—Sehun—dan bersikeras bahwa Jongin harus kembali sekarang juga.

"Dia bukan binatang peliharaanmu," Sehun mendesis, "Dia seorang manusia bernyawa. Dan kau seorang yang tak berperasaan, bajingan kecil."

Jadi ia seorang yang tak berperasaan, seorang bajingan kecil. Kyungsoo hidup dalam istilah itu setiap hari, malam, pagi, siang, seraya mengkonsumsi minuman keras mahal yang sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya dan menghibur dirinya dengan membuat kapal kertas dari uang. Ia memberitahu Kris, yang menjemputnya di empat bar berbeda dalam sehari, bahwa album barunya akan diberi nama seperti itu: Tak Berperasaan, Bajingan Kecil. Ia pikir albumnya akan mencapai ketenaran. Ia bahkan telah menulis tiga lagu yang ditulisnya di kardus Marlboro—yang ia buang ketika ia muntah terakhir kali.

"Kebiasaanmu perlu dihentikan, Kyungsoo," suatu hari Kris memberitahunya dengan serius di kantor manager. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Sudah ada artikel tentang masalah mabukmu, dan kau sudah terlihat melakukan… kegiatan tertentu di dalam mobilmu di depan mal DMX."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ah, ya. Jangan ingat namanya, tapi ia adalah seorang penidur yang baik."

"Sadar! Kau belum menulis satu lagu pun, dan albumnya harus sudah selesai akhir Desember."

"Aku membuatnya. Mau mendengarnya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris, Kyugsoo mulai menyanyi dengan suara mengerikan yang disengaja, "Penari dengan kanker, ia sangat menyedihkan, menyakitkan; penari dengan kanker, ia pergi tanpa sepatah kata; penari dengan kanker, aku selalu mencarinya; penari dengan kanker sekarang di dalam peti mati."

Ia tertawa keras, air mata mengalir di wajahnya, namun ia tidak yakin akan air mata itu karena hal itu begitu menggelikan, atau karena semuanya memang benar.

"Dengar, Soo. Aku memberitahumu ini bukan sebagai manager, tapi sebagai temanmu: kau harus berhenti. Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, dan bahkan tidak menyenangkan melihatmu seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak sepatuku yang telah kau rusak."

"Itu bukan salahku kau selalu berada di sana ketika aku mabuk." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan sebagai pembelaan.

"Jika kau tidak menulis lagu itu, dan jika kau tidak mau menjauh dari tebing, aku akan mengakhiri kontrakmu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Lakukanlah. Akhiri hidupku juga selagi kau berada di situ."

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Tiga minggu dan hal yang sama terjadi lagi dan lagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan di pagar balkonnya setiap malam, namun tidak bisa menemukan keberanian untuk melompat. Ia begitu sengsara, dan itu adalah kesalahan Jongin.

Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga ia bertemu anak itu, yang tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kehidupan, dan yang menendang mimpinya dengan sepatu kets biru kunonya. Seorang penari yang tak bisa menari.

"Betapa menyedihkannya ini?!" Kyungsoo berteriak pada wajahnya yang terpajang di poster, "Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan, Tuan Terkenal? Kau setuju, kan, Teman?"

Poster itu terdiam, dan Kyungsoo tertawa di antara tangisannya. Meneguk Smirnoff dan berpikir bagaimana ia akan melakukannya besok malam.

Besok malam, ia akan melompat.

Namun malam setelahnya, dan malam setelahnya lagi, dan malam setelah dua malam itu, ia masih tidak melakukannya.

Chanyeol mengunjunginya dengan Baekhyun sekali. Memberitahunya bahwa Kris benar-benar serius mengakhiri kontraknya. Ia tidak pergi ke pertunjukkannya (dan ia punya beberapa acara panggung sejak skandal itu dimulai) dan ia belum menulis lagu.

Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mengatakan pada mereka untuk mengurus diri mereka sendiri dan membanting pintu tepat di wajah mereka, marah dan dikhianati.

Ini adalah mimpinya. Ia hidup di mimpinya. Tak ada yang bisa mengambil mimpinya.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Hingga ia dibawa ke kantor Kris di minggu keempat bulan Desember, ia tersadar akan situasi.

Kim Jongdae duduk di kursi-_nya._

"Kyungsoo?" Kris mengangkat alis, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang _dia_ lakukan di sini?" lelaki itu balik menajam, "Itu adalah kursiku."

"Aku tidak ingat melihat nama di sini," Jongdae mendengus, "Dan aku di sini untuk menandatangani kontrak."

"Maaf?"

"Aku bilang, aku di sini untuk menandatangani kontrak dengannya," lelaki itu menunjuk pada Kris yang menghela nafas dan mengubur wajahnya di tangannya.

"Kris?" Kyungsoo menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok. "Mau memberitahuku apa ini?"

"Aku telah memperingatkanmu, Soo. Aku memperingatkanmu jika kau tetap seperti ini, aku akan mengakhiri kontrakmu."

Sebuah senyum tertanam dengan sendirinya di wajah Kyungsoo; semua ini terlalu konyol.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu," ia membantah. "Aku bintangmu. Aku seorang _bintang_."

"Tidak lagi," Kris menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku kira kau tidak bisa mencerna keadaan, karena kau tidak pernah cukup sadar, tapi, biarkan aku menjelaskan ini: Kau tidak mempunyai acara panggung lagi. Kau terselamatkan oleh beberapa hal yang telah aku atur. Citramu ternoda. Kau tidak terkenal, kau_ terkenal buruk_. Hal yang benar-benar tidak baik untuk seorang penyanyi sepertimu."

Penjelasan itu sangat memukul Kyungsoo; kemarahan membangun alur dalam dirinya dan pada akhirnya ia seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa kantor ini, kursi yang didudukinya, bahkan kau—kau tahukan siapa yang membayar semua ini? Kau tahu dari mana semua uang datang, kan? Dariku. Semuanya dari rekening bankku yang membelikanmu dasi mahal yang kau pakai itu. Kau tidak bisa mengakhiri kontrakku, karena _aku adalah kontraknya_."

"Soo, jangan membuat keributan. Kau memiliki uang yang cukup untuk hidup hingga umurmu enam puluh, meskipun aku ragu kau akan berhemat hingga selama itu," ujar Kris dengan tenang, "Kau baru saja kehilangan. Kau baru saja kehilangan apa yang dibutuhkan untuk pekerjaan ini—kesadaraanmu akan bernyanyi. Kau bahkan lupa mengapa kau bisa menduduki puncak tertinggi."

"Jangan mengajariku. Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengajariku, Wu Yifan." Suaranya semakin meninggi. "Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku. Aku sudah berada di setiap halaman koran, aku _abadi_."

"Tidak seorangpun yang abadi, Soo. Aku pikir kau tahu itu. Citra yang memudar."

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa memukulnya, dan ia hampir melakukan itu, namun Jongdae menengahi mereka, mendorong Kyungsoo.

"Dengarkan, kau bajingan sombong," Jongdae menunjuk pada Kyungsoo, "Kau selesai. Berakhir. Waktumu telah habis. Kau sampah sekarang."

Kyungsoo menatap, rasa terhibur menyelimuti wajahnya. Ia tertawa, kemudian balik menunjuk lelaki itu. "Jadi Kris, apakah kau mencumbuinya? Apakah kau sudah lelah dengan pelacur Cina mu itu?"

"Kau bajingan—"

"Jongdae, berhenti." Kris menghela napas, "Soo, pulanglah, oke? Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit. Pergilah."

Dan Kyungsoo melakukannya, memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada managernya—Kris. Ia membanting pintu dan berlari ke jalanan yang ramai.

Ia harus benar-benar lompat malam ini.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Pukul lima menemukan dirinya sedang bergelung di depan "_Whisker"_, kepala tenggelam di antara lutut dan tangisan; tak seorangpun yang memperhatikannya. Ia hanya satu dari wajah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dengan bayangan besar di belakangnya. Bukan siapa-siapa.

Kenapa ia menangis, ia tidak tahu. Lagipula, ia menginginkan ini. Ini tidak seperti uangnya akan habis dalam waktu dekat. Ia yakin ia mati, namun sialan, kenapa ia merasa seperti sekarat?

Semua ini hancur dan remuk, seluruh dunia Kyungsoo lenyap dalam kedipan mata. Sepotong mimpinya tertinggal di suatu tempat di hatinya, dan potongan itu menyayat melalui kulitnya perlahan, sangat-sangat menyakitkan.

Mungkin ia seperti ini karena Kris mengkhianatinya. Kris, yang ia hitung sebagai salah satu "teman"nya—sebanyak yang ia punya—Kris memilih pekerjaan pada akhirnya. Ia memilih uang.

Atau mungkin ia seperti ini karena ia menjauh, karena ia menjauh sudah dari lama dan ia tidak menyadarinya. Karena ia tahu persis akan apa yang terjadi, dan ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Menyanyi untuk uang, Kyungsoo yakin, seperti orang-orang di sekitarmu tuli.

Mereka tidak ingin _mendengar-_mu menyanyi, mereka ingin _melihat_ mulutmu terbuka sehingga mereka bisa menuangkan semua uang ke dalamnya. Seperti sebuah tabungan. Seperti hiasan tak berharga—mengkilap dan sekali pakai.

Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak peduli siapa dirimu, atau apa yang bisa kau lakuakan. Mereka peduli pada berapa banyak yang bisa mereka ambil dari jiwamu sebelum menghantarkanmu ke "Tanah yang Terlupakan". Wajah tak terkenal.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, _sumpah_."

Kyungsoo membiarkan sedikit tawa kasar ketika matanya jatuh di sepatu kets biru kuno dan kulit yang gelap, semuanya berada di kursi roda mahal yang bergerak otomatis itu.

"Terimakasih, Jongin. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk mengatakan itu."

"Bangun, ya?"

Kyungsoo adalah wajah tanpa wajah, namun ketika Jongin berada di sana untuk menjemputnya dan menggoreskan warna baru pada dirinya, Kyungsoo mungkin bisa hidup dengan topeng.

* * *

**The Thousand Septembers**

* * *

**"**Jadi kenapa? Jadi apa yang salah kalau kau tak bisa menyanyi lagi?" Jongin bertanya seraya memandangi Kyungsoo, "Kau punya uangmu. Kau bahkan tidak suka menyanyi."

Mereka berada di _penthouse_ dan Kyungsoo pikir tempat ini sedikit kosong tanpa warna kulit Jongin yang kecoklatan. Ia menyukai bagaimana suara Jongin bergema di antara tembok, menghantam telinganya dan mungkin mengingatkannya, hanya mungkin, bahwa ada seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya bukan karena uang.

"Diamlah, Nak," Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, "Jangan lupa kau seorang penari yang tidak bisa menari."

"Dan kau adalah seorang penyanyi yang tidak bisa menyanyi." Jongin membantah.

Kalimat itu terdengar kasar, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Jadi, aku pikir kita berdua menyedihkan?"

"Hanya kau, _Hyung_. Yang menyedihkan hanya kau."

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Jongin meraih ujung kemejanya, menatap ke lantai.

"Karena kau lebih mencintai uang daripada aku."

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai apapun, Jongin. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya, tapi dengar, _Hyung_, masalahnya adalah," Jongin mendongak, mengunci Kyungsoo dengan matanya, "Aku pikir _aku_ jatuh cinta padamu."

Reaksi yang biasanya Kyungsoo perlihatkan ketika seseorang mengatakan hal ini padanya (karena sudah ada ribuan orang mengaku padanya dalam dua tahun terakhir) adalah tertawa. Namun kali ini, ia serius tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu.

Ia tidak layak untuk mendengarnya. Tidak sama sekali. Ia tidak layak untuk mendapatkan kehangatan seorang manusia.

"Dan aku menyadari," Jongin melanjutkan, "Bahwa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dan mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Meskipun karena beberapa alasan aneh, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menghancurkan dirimu, dan hidupmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa, bulu mata basah karena air mata yang baru; ia meringkuk di depan Jongin dan menggenggam tangan anak itu, membaringkan dahinya di pangkuan Jongin.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Pemimpi Kecil," ia bergumam lembut, "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Dalam rentangan hari, Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang telah hilang darinya. Ia mengetahui kenapa alkohol nampak tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan (jurang yang besar) dalam dirinya, dan kenapa Jongdae, atau siapapun, adalah tumpukan sampah di samping Jongin.

Itu karena pemimpi kecil ini, bocah kecil yang menyedihkan ini, peduli dengan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan dalam semua kebenaran, Kyungsoo pikir ia mungkin benar-benar memiliki sedikit perasaan cinta dalam dirinya untuk membalas—tidak di atas uang.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak meninggalkan apartemennya untuk seminggu di pertengahan Desember; Jongin tetap berada di sampingnya dan membenahinya perlahan, menempelkan bagian-bagian bersama. Butuh waktu dan kesabaran ketika Kyungsoo menangis, kemudian tertawa, lalu ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, setelah itu menangis lagi, wajah di tenggelamkan di dada Jongin, membasahi kaus beraroma lavendernya.

Tapi kemudian, setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman tulus pertamanya kepada Jongin dan menciumnya—bukan seperti tipe ciuman ketika ia merasa seperti melahapnya, namun sebuah ciuman terimakasih.

Butuh waktu dan kesabaran untuk mencintai Do Kyungsoo, namun Jongin melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna; dia terus menjaga tangannya pada botol wine yang belum terbuka, ia memberitahu Kyungsoo meskipun ia tidak bisa menyanyi, ia masih seorang penyanyi—di dalam hatinya (pada saat itu Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena serius, apakah Kyungsoo memiliki hati?) dan tidur di sampingnya, di ranjang _king size_-nya, yang tak terlihat seperti padang pasir lagi.

Dan minggu ketiga bulan Desember, Kyungsoo menulis lagu pertamanya. Lagunya kaku, terdengar buruk dan tak beritme, namun lagu itu sesuatu. Liriknya tertulis di selembar kertas, dan alkohol tidak terlibat—kecuali untuk bibir Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpikiran sama ketika mereka duduk di dapurnya, menghabiskan cukup kopi dan vodka.

Mereka memberitahunya bahwa mereka "berhenti", karena sejujurnya, Kris menyebalkan, dan Jongdae bahkan lebih menyebalkan.

"Ia pikir ia tahu segalanya," Chanyeol mendengus, "Kalau begitu ia harus menulis musik sialannya sendiri!"

"Setidaknya ia tidak menawarkan tubuhnya untuk direkomendasikan sebagai penyanyi." Baekhyun membantah, "Dan Kris membiarkan ia melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa percaya itu."

"Lagi pula ia tidak akan terkenal. Orang-orang seperti dia hanya menjadi bintang untuk sehari, sebelum mereka meledak."

"Kadang-kadang mereka menyebabkan ledakan besar." Kyungsoo menambahkan, menyelesaikan kopinya dengan obat penghilang rasa sakit. "Dan mungkin mereka akan membunuh seseorang."

"Ia sudah mendapatkan korban pertamanya, dan itu kau, Soo," Baekhyun berhenti untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang paling aneh, "_Guys_, aku sedang berpikir…"

Kyungsoo ingin berkata bahwa ia bukan korban siapa-siapa—ia bersalah karena kelakuannya sendiri; lagi pula itu akan menjadi pengakuan yang paling jujur untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka selalu menolak untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu.

"Maaf? Kita akan melakukan apa?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun, mata melebar.

"Diamlah!" Baekhyun memukul lengannya, "Aku serius mengenai ini, oke? Aku pikir bahwa kita harus membangun perusahaan kita sendiri. Tidak ada kontrak, tidak ada apa-apa. Lagi pula kita punya uang."

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Jongin duduk di kusi rodanya, tertidur karena pengaruh obat-obatan, namun tiba-tiba ia bergumam, "Itu terlalu konyol."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis pada anak itu, "Dan apanya yang terlalu konyol?"

"Kalian bertiga," Jongin membalas pelan, "Kalian melepaskan mimpi dan sekarang kalian ingin mimpi itu kembali. Bukankah itu begitu ironis? Kau harus menulis sebuah lagu tentang itu, _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo pikir ia mungkin benar-benar harus menulisnya.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Malam natal. Natal pertama di mana Kyungsoo tidak bangun sendirian, ataupun menghabiskan waktu di bar, menyanyikan lagu Halloween dan berteriak "selamat ulang tahun untukku" di jalanan.

Melainkan, ia memasak—sesuatu yang ia ingat ia suka melakukannya—dan mengernyit pada wajah besar Jongdae yang menatapnya dari gedung seberang.

"Ia bahkan tak berbakat," ia bergumam, "Ia hanya seorang lelaki yang akan pergi dalam satu hari. Mereka semua akan segera lenyap setelah kami muncul."

"Seperti bintang jatuh," Jongin menambahkan, mata berkabut dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Kau seperti bintang jatuh."

"Ya, Jongin. Kita terlihat indah dari jauh, kemudian menghilang sebelum ada yang bisa memperhatikan kita dengan benar. Dan sejujurnya itu lebih baik jika tak seorangpun memperhatikan, karena kita mengerikan di bawah semua kerlip dan kilau."

"Kau tidak jelek," Jongin tiba-tiba berdebat, menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan genggaman lemah. "Kau cantik, _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, meraih tangannya, "Begitukah aku, Pemimpi?"

"Ya, ya. Kau sangat cantik, dan begitu tidak nyata." Jongin mengangguk. "Dan kau membakar nasinya sekarang."

"Sialan!"

Lelaki yang lebih muda tertawa ketika Kyungsoo berkali-kali tersandung di depan oven, tangan bergetar, dan sumpah serapah mengalir dari mulutnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Kemudian malamnya, ketika mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa dan Jongin hampir tidak sadar di bahunya, Kyungsoo sangat ingin melihat anak itu bergerak lagi.

"Jongin?" ia berbisik pelan, "Kau bangun?"

Anak itu membuka matanya perlahan, bulu mata berkedip. Hal itu mendebarkan bagi Kyungsoo bagaimana kulitnya seperti bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu, bagaimana Jongin membuka matanya dan beradu dengan mata Kyungsoo sendiri, kemudian sebuah senyum halus tercetak di wajahnya.

"Begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau menari untukku?"

Jongin berkedip, senyumnya menghilang. "Aku tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri."

"Aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa. Dan bahkan jika bisa, kita tidak punya musik yang bisa kutarikan."

"Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu."

Jongin mendesah, nafasnya sedikit menerpa dagu Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon?"

Anak itu menyerah, mengangguk.

Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar berdiri, kemudian mendekapkan lengannya ke Jongin dan membantunya berdiri; anak itu meringis ketika ia melakukannya.

"Apa sakit sekali?"

"Ya," Jongin mengaku.

Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Jongin tidak seberat kelihatannya ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat lelaki itu di lengannya, hampir kehilangan keseimbangan; lelaki yang lebih muda tersentak karena kaget sebelum sentakannya berubah tawa ketika Kyungsoo berjuang untuk tetap berdiri.

"Berhenti tertawa dan lingkarkan lenganmu di leherku," Kyungsoo bergumam, "Bagaimana bisa kau setinggi ini?"

"Ini benar-benar aneh, kau seperti pinguin." Jongin tertawa lagi, sembari melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo.

"Itu bukan salahku, kau sangat tinggi, oke?"

Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya; lalu terhanyut pada saat Jongin mengistirahatkan dagunya di ceruk lehernya, rambut sedikit menggelitik kulitnya, tarikan nafas yang tenang, kehangatan melanda seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia menutup matanya, menarik napas.

Ini adalah saat yang sempurna, ia pikir. Satu dari beberapa yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan di hidupnya.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin jika ia tahu dengan benar tarian yang Baekhyun ajarkan untuk pernikahan Kris, namun ia memutuskan bahwa hal itu tidak penting; ambil langkah ke belakang, langkah ke kiri, kemudian mulai menyanyi cukup keras sehingga Jongin bisa mendengarnya; lagu yang liriknya tidak sepenuhnya ia ingat, tapi ia ingat bahwa dulunya ia suka menyanyikannya, kembali lagi ketika ia masih siswa SMA dengan mimpi dan tanpa uang.

Suaranya dengan mengejutkan turun dengan lancar, dan nafas Jongin mulai melembut, memeluk lehernya dan mengirimkan getaran dikulitnya.

Langkah yang lain, langkah ke kiri, kemudian ke depan.

"_Hyung_," tawa Jongin menyela dengan lembut di telinganya, "Kau salah melakukannya. Langkahnya salah."

"Diamlah, Nak, aku melakukan yang terbaik di sini."

"Kau harus mempelajarinya dengan benar untuk pernikahan kita."

"Pernikahan?"

"Ya," anak itu menjawab. "Kau melamarku sekali, kau tidak ingat?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Jika ia melamar, maka ia mungkin juga hidup untuk itu—menikah.

"Baiklah, Pemimpi. Aku akan menikahimu. Dan aku akan mempelajari tarian itu untuk pernikahan kita di bulan September."

"Kenapa September?"

"Ketika kita bertemu. Di bulan September."

"Aku bertanya, apa aku akan hidup—"

"Ya, Jongin." Kyungsoo bergumam di bahunya, "Kita akan memiliki seribu September. Dan setiap September, aku akan lebih mencintaimu."

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku pikir begitu, Kim Jongin. Aku yakin aku mencintaimu."

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Di bulan Februari, mereka menghadiri acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sejak mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah, keputusan untuk menikahi satu sama lain lebih baik dari pada mereka menikahi orang lain. Praktis dan masuk akal pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan malam dengan menyanyikan lagu cinta yang manis memuakkan sampai Baekhyun mencemoohnya dan memintanya untuk turun dari panggung sebelum seseorang muntah karena lagunya.

"Setidaknya ia tidak menyanyikan lagu kematian seperti yang ia lakukan di pernikahan Kris," Chanyeol menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menyanyikan semua lagu cinta yang aku tahu di pernikahan kita," Kyungsoo memberitahukan kepada Jongin ketika mereka berada di luar dan lelaki yang lebih tua meremas sebuah paket. "Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau menghentikanku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," Jongin meringis, "Kau begitu manis ketika menyanyikan lagu cinta, dan aku suka wajah lucu yang kau buat."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berakhir denganmu lagi?" Kyungsoo mendengus, mengeluarkan kepulan asap—karena udara dingin.

"Karena kita berdua menyedihkan. Itu takdir."

Saat Jongin tertidur di tengah malam, karena efek samping dari obatnya, dan Kyungsoo memapahnya (seraya mengutuk siapapun itu yang memutuskan membangun sebuah gedung apartemen tanpa lift) ke _rumah mereka_, ia pikir jika ini memang takdir, berarti itu adalah salah satu takdir yang sialnya menakjubkan; murni keberuntungan. Karena ia jatuh lebih cepat kepada anak kecil dengan mimpi yang besar dan senyuman tulus daripada mengonsumsi alkohol—dan itu adalah sesuatu.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Tiga "musisi" yang memutuskan untuk merintis agensi mereka sendiri adalah suatu hal yang mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga lagu Chanyeol menjadi lebih baik, dan Kyungsoo bisa menyanyi lagi; Baekhyun tidak memakai _eyeliner_ untuk menakuti orang-orang agar cepat lenyap, jadi semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dan kombinasi dari nama dan uang mereka cukup untuk membeli seluruh isi kota dalam rentan kedipan mata, jadi pada akhir Februari, mereka memiliki agensi sendiri yang bernama "Master's Circle"—sejujurnya, Chanyeol berbicara tentang kecintaannya terhadap Lord of the Rings—dan tiga artis di bawah managemennya, menciptakan kehebohan yang terbilang baik di media.

Kemudian Kris datang suatu hari.

Ia duduk dengan canggung di kantor Kyungsoo, menatap ke kakinya, dan Kyungsoo merasa ingin tertawa.

"Jadi, nasibnya sudah terbalik, huh?" tambah Kyungsoo, rasa terhibur bercahaya diwajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Kris menghela nafas, "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf, oke? Kau harus mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini."

"Sebetulnya aku sangat berterimakasih atas apa yang kau lakukan, Kris. Kau mengembalikanku pada apa yang telah hilang dariku setahun lalu."

Lelaki itu mendongak, akhirnya, dan Kyungsoo mendapati ia jauh lebih tua dari bulan kemarin.

"Lagi pula, kau benar mengenai Tao. Ia kabur dengan seorang lelaki Cina lain. Seorang penari, aku yakin."

"Lucu," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan kenapa kau di sini? Selain meminta maaf, apa lagi?"

"Kita berdua tahu kenapa aku di sini. Jongdae gagal."

Ya, mereka berdua tahu itu. Kyungsoo membaca di koran dan mereka bertiga—ia, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun—merayakan berita itu di bar karaoke, menyanyikan lagu Jongdae dengan kenangan dalam limabelas menit ketenarannya. Secara harfiah, lima belas menit.

"Jadi, kau mau pekerjaan sebagai manager?" Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya, mengaitkan jemari. "Kau pikir aku akan memberikan itu padamu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku masih ingin mencoba."

"Bagus. Kau mendapatkannya."

Kris mendongak dengan keterkejutan, rasa tidak percaya tertulis di wajahnya.

"Kau serius?" ia bertanya. "Kau akan—"

"Kau memilih uang dari pada aku. Kau memilih pekerjaan daripada teman. Itu adalah ciri-ciri ikan hiu di dunia industri. Kita membutuhkan seorang pengkhianat sepertimu Kris, kita semua tidak bisa menjadi seorang yang lembut."

Butuh sedikit perdebatan untuk menyakinkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, namun mereka tetap menerimanya; Kris tampak menciut dibawah hujatan dan tatapan mereka berdua, dan Kyungsoo yakin Kris mendapatkan apa yang layak untuknya. Kesempatan kedua.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Kyungsoo menghibur dirinya dengan menghitung berapa banyak uang yang dapat ia hasilkan dalam rentan waktu lima menit; saldonya meningkat dalam jumlah besar, hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan uang itu.

Ia dipanggil untuk pertunjukkan juga, dan ia selalu menghadirinya, dengan seorang penari berkulit coklat di kursi penonton. Kyungsoo menyanyi untuk penari itu, ketimbang untuk orang lain, senyum yang lebar dan mata yang nyaris tak terlihat. Terkadang, Kyungsoo merasa seperti menangis, karena ia terlalu bahagia. Ia terlalu bahagia hingga ia membuang uang di balkon ketika ia meminum dua gelas whisky lebih banyak dari biasanya, kemudian ia mencium Jongin yang tertidur—mulai dari dahinya, kemudian kelopak mata, turun ke leher—dan memberitahunya bahwa ia mencintainya. Jongin benar-benar berarti.

Di akhir Maret, ia secara resmi melamar Jongin di restoran yang mereka kunjungi untuk pertama kali. Ia menaburi Jongin dengan kelopak mawar dan menyewa sebuah band untuk menyanyikan "Marry You"; berlutut di depan kursi roda, mengeluarkan cincin berlian dengan inisal nama Jongin di dalamnya kemudian menaruhnya di pangkuan anak itu. (sehingga Jongin yang memasangkan cincin untuk Kyungsoo).

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menangis ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo, dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia tidak sabar untuk bulan September.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo juga tidak sabar.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di poster besar lagi, dua kali lebih besar dari pagar balkonnya, bernapas bangga, dengan Jongin yang tertidur di sampingnya. Jemari lelaki yang lebih muda itu dengan nyaman saling bertautan dengan miliknya, sedikit dingin di udara bulan April.

Ketika Kyungsoo berpikir tentang hal ini, ia memiliki segalanya. _Sekarang _ia memiliki segalanya. Cicin pernikahan yang melingkar di jari Jongin membuktikannya.

Ia hampir merasa bersalah jika mengingat Jongdae, yang bunuh diri empat hari lalu.

"Ketenaran bukan untuk semua orang," ujar Kris pada hari itu, "Kau juga harus memiliki sebuah perlawanan, atau hancur karenanya. Itu adalah pemikiran dunia industri."

Kyungsoo sangat setuju.

Tidak susah baginya sekarang, ketika ia menulis lagu seperti ia bernapas, bahkan ia menemukan inspirasi pada saat Jongin menyesap kopinya di pagi hari. Ia begitu merasa tenang, tidur di sampingnya, menyelimuti kulit Jongin dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sangat jarang mendapatkan semua apa yang kau inginkan di umur dua puluh, tapi lebih jarang lagi ketika kau kehilangan jiwamu dan mendapatkannya kembali dengan waktu yang begitu cepat. Mungkin ia hanya meminjam jiwa milik Jongin, tapi ia yakin mereka saling berbagi jiwa.

Kyungsoo menyadarinya, ketika ia menyesap rokok yang belum diselesaikannya dalam kegelapan, ia jatuh cinta. Pemikiran itu membuatnya lebih terhibur dari apapun, dan ia tertawa lirih, meremas pelan tangan Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang bajingan kecil yang tak berperasaan, sedang jatuh cinta, dan ia menyukainya.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Sabtu di akhir bulan April menemukan mereka di taman terdekat, Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda Jongin perlahan, saat mereka menikmati cuaca hangat, menertawakan dua anak yang bertengkar karena _video game_.

"Menurutmu…" Kyungsoo menelan saliva dengan berat, berhenti berjalan.

Jongin memutar kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya di wajahnya, dan lelaki yang lebih tua itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Seorang anak berlari melewati mereka untuk menangkap seekor kucing; Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku berpikir belakangan ini," Kyungsoo memulai lagi, "Ketika kita menikah dan semacamnya, apakah kau mau mengadopsi seorang anak?"

Ia bergetar, gugup. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal semacam ini, dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak percaya bahwa ia yang memulai percakapan ini. Adalah sebuah langkah yang besar, sangat jauh dari komitmen yang seharusnya ia katakan ketika berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin terperangah kepadanya, "Kau ingin mengadopsi seorang anak?"

"Tidak—baiklah, ya, aku mau." Kyungsoo mengaku, "Aku hanya berpikir hal itu akan baik bagi kita berdua untuk mempunyai seorang yang lain di kehidupan kita. Sesuatu yang kita pedulikan, sesuatu yang kita jaga."

Jongin memandang kejauhan, mata terfokus pada pasangan tua. Anak yang melewatinya tadi tersenyum kepada pasangan itu; pastinya, mereka adalah cucu pasangan tua itu.

Keheningan ini terasa canggung untuk Kyungsoo, yang sekarang tengah menyesal karena telah memulai percakapan ini. Mereka berjalan terlalu jauh. Mungkin ia harus menyerahkan segalanya pada Jongin, ia tidak ingin membebaninya atau—

"Kedengarannya bagus," Jongin berkata tiba-tiba, "Aku pikir kedengarannya bagus untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Tapi itu harus perempuan, oke? Aku ingin seorang anak perempuan dengan _eyesmile_ yang indah. Dan kemudian kita mungkin akan menjadi pasangan seperti mereka—pasangan tua itu. Kita bisa saling menggenggam tangan dan melupakan nama kita setiap harinya, tapi anak perempuan kita akan membelikan kaos dengan inisial nama kita jadi kita akan terus mengingatnya. Aku pikir semua ini akan indah."

Rasa lega dan kebahagiaan luar biasa membanjiri Kyungsoo; ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin, nyaris menangis lagi.

"Terimakasih, Pemimpi. Terimakasih karena telah memiliki mimpi."

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari Kyungsoo untuk merawat Jongin. Ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu—ia mandi bersamanya, membantunya membilas rambut seraya menyeka air di wajahnya dengan ciuman; ia membelikan lelaki itu bunga dan menyanyikan lagu gombal tentang cinta yang ia buat sendiri hingga Jongin memohonnya untuk berhenti. Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu, mereka keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan sering kali mengajak Jongin ke kompetisi dance, sehingga ia bisa melihat mata berbinar Jongin mengenai suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia utarakan dengan kata-kata.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak henti menggodanya tentang seberapa dalam cintanya—begitu dalam, hingga ia menolak untuk ajakan keluar malam ke sebuah bar, sehingga ia bisa melihat film dengan Jongin. Kris mengikuti mereka dari belakang seperti bayangan, dan terkadang menyela percakapan mereka dengan kalimat bijak seperti: "Orang-orang akan menemukan apa yang mereka cari", dan mereka bertiga tertawa hingga mereka mulai menangis, sementara Kris menggaruk kepala dalam kebingungan.

"Aku pikir aku sangat mencintaimu, Jongin," Kyungsoo berujar suatu hari, mata kabur karena _wine_ dan keinginan, "Aku lebih memilih bisu dari pada hidup tanpamu."

Jongin tertawa, memukul lengannya dan memberitahunya untuk berhenti bersikap bodoh.

"Aku tidak bersikap bodoh, Pemimpi," lelaki yang lebih tua bergumam seraya menyeka bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

"Itu sama saja seperti bertingkah bodoh." Jongin mengangguk, meringis, "Itu membuktikan seberapa rendahnya IQ-mu, _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, mulai bernyanyi "Baby Baby" dengan nada yang salah, dan Jongin tertidur, kepalanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Musim semi mencair di musim panas dengan baik, Seoul lebih hidup dari sebelumnya dengan semua bangunan yang bercahaya, orang-orang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya memadati jalanan dan sinar mentari menyebarkan kehangatan untuk semua makhluk hidup.

Bulan Juni, dan obat-obatan Jongin berhenti bekerja.

"Katakan padaku kenapa hal ini terjadi," Kyungsoo bertanya, menggeram. "Katakan padaku kenapa ia tidak bisa mengangkat lengannya tanpa berteriak kesakitan. Katakan padaku, Dokter."

Dokter itu menghela napas, wajahnya serius dan memberitahukan apapun yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo dengar.

"Hal ini biasa terjadi di tahap terakhir pada penyakit kanker," Dokter itu menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti berapa lama—"

"Berapa lama ia akan hidup? Katakan padaku berapa banyak uang yang harus aku transfer ke rumah sakit ini, sehingga kalian bisa menyatukan kami sampai kami tua dan botak. Berapa banyak biaya bagimu untuk mengambil rasa sakit darinya?"

"Itu tidak tergantung pada—"

"Tentu saja itu tergantung pada uang!" Kyungsoo berteriak, "Semuanya tergantung pada uang, bukan?"

"Anda tidak bisa membeli kehidupan seseorang." Dokter itu mengernyit, "Meskipun kau membayar jutaan, kau tetap tidak bisa."

"Kau memberitahuku bahwa Jonginku akan merasa sakit hingga ia terkubur di dalam tanah? Dengar, kita seharusnya menikah di bulan September. Kita seharusnya mengadopsi anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan _eyesmile_ yang cantik seperti miliknya. aku rasa ia tidak akan bisa menikmatinya jika semua yang ia rasa adalah sakit."

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Tuan. Lebih baik jika kau meninggalkannya di sini untuk beberapa hari, untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika sesuatu terjadi."

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya apa yang mungkin terjadi. Ia tidak peduli.

Seoul lebih cantik dari pada sebelumnya, dan Do Kyungsoo sedang jatuh cinta, namun hancur.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

"Bagaimana Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu kantornya.

"Beberapa hari" itu berubah menjadi beberapa minggu sialan, yang Kyungsoo habiskan malamnya di samping Jongin, dan harinya yang terlupakan oleh alkohol. Jongin bisa mencium bau alkohol dari nafasnya, dan ia selalu memohon kepada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti ketika lelaki yang lebih tua itu menangis di gaun rumah sakitnya, tangannya memegang tangan Jongin seperti hidupnya tergantung pada itu—dan memang kelihatannya seperti itu.

Ia menghitung uangnya, terus bertanya pada dokter berapa banyak jumlah yang mereka inginkan untuk menyelamatkan Jongin, dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Masih sama. Menangis kesakitan," Kyungsoo bergumam, lelah dan cukup mabuk.

"Tidakkah mereka mempunyai penawar rasa sakit?"

"Obatnya berhenti bekerja pada tubuh Jongin, namun ya, mereka masih memberikannya. Ia sering tidak sadar sekarang, ia berbicara hanya empat kali."

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan mencintaimu untuk ribuan bulan September kita. _

_._

_._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, kelihatan khawatir, ketika Kyungsoo menggumamkan "Penari dengan Kanker" dan membungkuk di kursinya, tertawa dan menangis pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Ini terlaaaaluuuu ironis," ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman pahit. "Sialnya sangat ironis, seharusnya aku bertukar tempat dengannya. Aku seharusnya mati. Aku harus mati."

"Hidup tidak pernah adil, Soo," Chanyeol membalas, "Hidup tidak bekerja seperti itu."

"Itu seharusnya adil untuk Tuhan. Itu seharusnya adil ketika kau menguasai dunia. Seharusnya itu adil ketika kau memiliki VISA. Seharusnya adil ketika kau…"

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepala di tangannya, dan menangis sepanjang sore.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

"_Hyung_," Jongin berkata dengan lemah, "Pernikahan kita sudah dekat. Apa yang harus aku kenakan?"

"Satu dari baju putih yang akan terlihat bagus untukmu," Kyungsoo menggoda, "Kita akan memberikan rambut palsu untukmu juga."

"_Hyung_!"

"Gunakan dirimu sendiri, Pemimpi. Aku hanya ingin kau. Aku tidak peduli jika kau menggunakan sepatu kets kotormu itu."

Jongin tertawa lirih, "Kau benar-benar membenci sepatu itu, bukan?"

"Aku benar-benar membencinya. Tapi itu milikmu, jadi aku akan memaklumi dan membiarkanmu memakainya."

"Kau juga," Jongin berhenti untuk sesaat, bibir bergerak tanpa suara dan wajah berubah menjadi seringai menyakitkan; kemudian melanjutkan kalimat dalam bisikan, "Kau harus mempelajari tarian itu. Kau berjanji akan itu."

"Tidak yakin tentang itu, Nak. Jika aku tidak bisa, kita selalu bisa meninggalkan tarian itu untuk pernikahan selanjutnya."

"Pernikahan selanjutnya?"

"Ya. Aku berencana menikahimu setiap September dimulai dari tahun ini."

"Kemudian kau akan mempunyai peluang yang tak terhitung untuk mempelajarinya. Jangan mempermalukanku." Jongin tersenyum, kelopaknya tertutup perlahan.

Ia tertidur lagi, dan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya hingga pagi hari, jemari dengan lembut mengusap cincin pernikahan.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Bulan Juli.

Kyungsoo lupa tentang minggu dan hari, ia juga lupa tentang jumlah uangnya. Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa ia terlalu kaya untuk hidup, namun ia tidak begitu peduli dengan itu.

"Kau bisa membeli semua istana dengan ini, Soo!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika melihat nominalnya.

"Aku sudah memiliki istana, di—"

"—hati Jongin," Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali dan sejujurnya aku merasa mual."

"Siapa yang tahu cinta dapat membuatnya begitu manis," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dalam rasa kesal. "Itu menjijikkan, _sumpah_."

"Aku pikir itu manis," Kris menambahkan.

Kyungsoo bergidik, "Kris, dengar, aku menyukai logat Cinamu dan semuanya, tapi jangan _pernah_ menggunakan kata "manis", oke?"

Malam ini, ia membuat pesawat-pesawatan dari uang dan menerbangkannya melalui jendela ruang tamu; ia tidak bisa menemui Jongin, karena "kunjungan sedang dilarang" hingga keadaan lelaki yang lebih muda itu membaik untuk sekedar melakukan percakapan.

Ketika ia memandang ke kreasi origami pesawat uang terakhirnya yang sedang berputar di udara musim panas, Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang yang paling kesepian di planet ini dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka botol wine "Ageless" untuk merayakannya.

Ia merasa sangat, sangat kesepian.

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Dibutuhkan beberapa pil penawar rasa sakit untuk membuat Kyungsoo berjalan ke rumah sakit dua minggu kemudian di cuaca yang hangat. Kepalanya pusing, kaki yang lemas, dan semua yang berada di sekitarnya berada dalam hitam dan putih.

Semuanya bertambah buruk ketika ia memasuki gedung itu dan berjalan beberapa mil di koridor yang panjang, bau dari obat-obatan dan kematian menyebabkan perutnya memberontak. Tembok di sekitarnya terasa meremang, ia amat-sangat merasa seperti berjalan menuju eksekusinya.

Perawat mengatakan padanya untuk duduk di ruang tunggu hingga dokter keluar. Ia merasa begitu lelah untuk berdebat, sehingga ia menempatkan dirinya di kursi besi dan bernafas dengan panas, pendek-pendek, udara yang kering membuatnya sedikit mati lemas dibandingkan dengan bunyi bodoh dari kamar Jongin itu.

Ia berusaha mengubah perhatiannya pada majalah, namun semua yang ia lihat di sampulnya adalah wajahnya, dan ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajahnya. Akhirnya ia menatap sepatunya. Berkilau, merek kulit terbaru. Semua uangnya, semua popularitasnya. Dan ia terjebak di sifat dasar seorang manusia. Betapa konyolnya.

Lima menit berlalu, kemudian waktu berubah menjadi sejam, kemudian dua jam. Kyungsoo merasa seperti memuntahkan paru-parunya sekarang; bau dari produk pembersih, tembok berwarna putih dan juga lantai yang steril, dan bau khas daging yang membusuk.

Tiga jam.

Bunyi itu tidak kunjung berhenti menggema di telinganya. Ia setengah sadar, dan semua yang ia dengar adalah bunyi itu.

_Beep. ._

Layar LCD yang mengambil Jongin beberapa langkah dari genggamannya.

Tiga setengah jam.

_ .Beep._

Semuanya masih dengan mesin-mesin sialan itu, ia pikir. Tidak peduli jika mereka memasukkan semua sistem elektronik yang ada di rumah sakit ini ke tubuh Jongin. Semuanya akan sama saja.

Empat jam lebih sepuluh menit.

_ .Beep._

Ia mulai menyaksikan potongan-potongan debu yang berterbangan di sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Mereka begitu bercahaya. Begitu mudah untuk diterbangkan.

_Beep._

_._

_._

_Beep._

_._

_._

* * *

**A Thousand Septembers**

* * *

Pada empat jam, suara itu masih menyengat telinganya dengan menyakitkan menyebabkan ia tersentak berdiri, merasa terjaga dari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak waras, sederhana dan benar-benar gila.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-etukkan sepatunya. Ia tenang. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk—

"Keparat!"

Suaranya sendiri menggema, ia hampir mengenali suara itu berasal darinya. Hampir seperti kesurupan, ia mulai membanting kursi, satu per satu, menyaksikan kursi-kursi itu menghantam dinding, kemudian terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras.

Ia terus berteriak, kulitnya dirayapi rasa ngeri dan mata penuh dengan kemarahan, bergetar. Ini adalah eksekusinya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakannya. Seperti sengatan di otaknya, membuatnya mati rasa, namun masih bekerja untuk melenyapkan semua udara di paru-parunya.

"Tuan?"

Kyungsoo menaruh kembali kursi terakhir ke lantai. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian mengeluarkannya; dengan tenang berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Apakah anda Do Kyungsoo?" dokter itu bertanya, menaruh pandangan pada kertas di tangannya, kemudian tidak ingin melihat pada kekacauan.

"Ya, aku."

"Jika Anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, sekarang saatnya. Mungkin ia akan segera pergi."

Kyungsoo menatap kosong pada dokter itu. Ia mendengar kalimat itu, namun tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ia sekarat," dokter mengulang, "Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan."

"Jadi, lakukan sesuatu," Kyungsoo berujar dengan tenang.

Dokter mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat. Ia menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin sekarat, dan tidak ada cara lagi untuk menghentikan penyakitnya. Ia bertanya apakah ada orang lain yang dapat mereka hubungi.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, lakukan sesuatu. Kalian semua dokter, bukan? Kalian memiliki sertifikat dokter. Temukan jalannya."

"Tapi itu mustahil!" dokter itu membantah, frustasi.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Oh, baiklah. Jadi semua karena itu. Berapa banyak?"

Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompet. Dokter itu nampak terluka ketika ia menjawab bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, dan semua itu bukan karena uang.

"Aku bertanya padamu berapa banyak biayanya. Berapa harga nyawa Jongin?" ia mengulang, mengeluarkan semua uangnya, menghitungnya. "Jika ini belum cukup, cepat katakan berapa harganya. Aku akan membayar apapun."

"Tuan, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, itu tidak _mungkin_ bagi kita untuk melakukan sesuatu!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala, menatap kembali uang yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian ledakan dari kertas hijau dan biru memenuhi udara, dan uang itu jatuh ke lantai, mendarat tepat di kaki dokter.

"Ambil uang itu dan selamatkan Jonginku," Kyungsoo berteriak, "Selamatkan dia, aku akan membeli semua rumah sakit. Aku akan menginvestasikan semua uang yang aku punya, jadi cepat dan selamatkan dia!"

Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mundur ketika perawat dan staff berkumpul di sekitar mereka, semuanya tercengang tak percaya pada Kyungsoo.

_Ini tidak adil. _

* * *

**A Thousand September**

* * *

Pukul 10 malam, Kyungsoo dibius dengan obat penenang. Ia berhenti berteriak, ia berhenti berlutut di lantai dan memohon kepada dokter untuk mengambil apapun yang ia miliki dan menghentikan Jongin yang akan pergi. Ia berhenti menangis, wajah terbenam di tumpukan kertas tak berharga.

Ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan Jongin yang gelap pada pukul 10.30 malam.

Anak itu terlihat seperti tertidur. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan perlahan, wajah tenang. Ketika Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya, maniknya perlahan terbuka dan ia tersenyum.

"Kau di sini," ia berujar, suara hampir dalam bisikkan yang tak bisa didengar. "Kau di sini, _Hyung_."

"Ya, Pemimpi. Aku di sini," Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

Ia berperang melawan air mata yang mengancam untuk jatuh dan membawa tangan Jongin ke bibirnya, menciumnya lembut.

"_Hyung_," lelaki itu meneguk ludah, bernapas dengan kasar. "Tentang pernikahan kita… apakah kau… apakah kau mempelajari tariannya?"

"Aku belum mempelajarinya. Aku akan menunggumu untuk mengajariku."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau begitu malas, dasar."

"Berhenti bertingkah kasar, Nak. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Hanya setahun."

Mereka bertukar pandangan, dan Jongin kembali tersenyum. Sedikit pesan di antara mereka. Sebuah keyakinan kecil bahwa mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu.

.

.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_._

_._

"Jongin, sudahkah aku memberitahumu seberapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Ya, setiap hari. Sebenarnya aku sedikit lelah dengan itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Air mata pertama jatuh di lututnya ketika ia menunduk, seinci di depan wajah Jongin.

"Dan aku akan mengatakan itu sekali lagi," ia berbisik di bibir Jongin, "Aku mencintaimu, Pemimpi Kecil. Aku mencintaimu."

"Itu dua kali, _Hyung_," Jongin meringis, "Tapi aku mencintaimu juga."

"Aku mencintaimu," Kyungsoo mengulangi; menempelkan bibir mereka pada kecupan lembut. Terisi dengan rasa terimakasih.

.

.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_._

_._

Suara itu berubah menjadi dentingan kasar; menyayat kulit Kyungsoo. Ia tidak memisahkan diri dari bibir Jongin ketika air mata menetesi wajah Pemimpi ini seperti hujan di musim panas, ia tidak memutuskan kecupan itu hingga ia mendengar staff bergegas memasuki ruangan, berteriak tentang hal yang membingungkan, menghidupkan lampu, membawa lebih banyak mesin.

Jongin terlihat seperti ia tertidur lagi, kulit bercahaya dan bibir sedikit bergores senyum kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. Ia menunduk sekali lagi, mengecup matanya yang telah terpejam, dan bergumam lirih,

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Pemimpi Kecil. Kita akan bertemu lagi di bulan September."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ps : Terimakasih telah membaca, terimakasih untuk _dear_ kimsangraa yang telah banyak membantu, ff ini berbahasa lumayan berat dan hal yang paling menyulitkan adalah ketika kami mencari kata lain untuk perumpamaan kalimat.

Ps 2 : Untuk di _description_, tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak memiliki rumah dan Jongin memilikinya itu bermaksud; Kyungsoo tidak memiliki rumah sebagaimana mestinya yang menyimpan begitu banyak kehangatan dan kasih sayang, namun Jongin memiliki semua hal itu meskipun ia seorang Kucing Liar.

Ps 3 : Kucing Liar adalah perumpamaan kasar dari Anak Jalanan.

Ps 4: Ff translatet-an ini diselesaikan 9 hari. 51 pages. 14,6k words.

Terimakasih~

Original Story : [www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/699575/2/a-thousand-septembers-angst-drama-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo]


End file.
